GG Betrayed
by Death To Us
Summary: I knew only 5 people that ever were really close to me in my life: mom, dad, grandma, Max, and Iggy. Turns out that over half of them were leading me a fake life; a lie. My grandmother, of all people, gave my parents the horrible idea before I was even born. The idea to give me to evil scientists for 2 billion dollars in cash...
1. Chapter 1

_**I knew only 5 people that ever were really close to me in my life: mom, dad, grandma, Max, and Iggy. Turns out that over half of them were leading me a fake life; a lie. My grandmother, of all people, gave my parents the horrible idea before I was even born. The idea to give me to evil scientists for 2 billion dollars in cash. They'd be rich, but I'd live a life in hell and pain. But they never told me until I turned 16; the age requirement. They actually never told me, they just brought me to the building and left. I was left alone wondering what I had done wrong. My two best friends were left unknowing about my situation and they would probably just forget me in time. I would be nothing in a few short months. At least that's what my parents told me…**_

…_**Betrayed…**_

…_**1…**_

_**My **_16th birthday was a lot of fun; all my friends (Max and Iggy) got to come over, and there was cake. The classic birthday party that was just small but worked. I couldn't be happier with the day and it went by very quickly. As the day began to end, my friends left and said that they'd see me tomorrow at school. I had no idea that would be the last time I'd see them before the unimaginable happened.

"Fang!" My mom called me into the house as I cleaned up the rest of the front yard. Max had brought a piñata. I ran inside and both my parents and my grandmother stood in the kitchen, looking at each other.

"We're going to go visit your grandpa so that he can wish you a happy birthday too." Mom smiled and I mentally groaned. Grandpa worked at a crazy lab with needles and test animals. I hated that place. We piled into the car and set out. It would be an hour long car ride.

15 minutes into the car ride, Max texted me. I smiled down at it. She was asking what I was up to. I typed in; _Headed over to my grandpas job so he can wish me happy birthday, mom says we have to. _

_Aww, that sucks. Sorry, man. _She replied.

_It's fine, we'll only be staying an hour tops. _I wrote back and looked out the window at the setting sun. It was weird, my parents never did this on any of my other birthdays. Why now? We pulled up into the parking lot and we all got out, headed up to the door. We walked in and grandpa was standing there eyeing me. I grinned and he just nodded his head. He walked up to me and my parents.

"Thanks." He said and my parents nodded, walking back out the front door. I tried to follow but grandpas firm hand caught my wrist. I looked up at him and froze. His face had a grin on it like I had never seen before. It wasn't happy or mischievous, it was evil.

"What's going on?" I asked nervously. I had never been close to my grandfather.

"Your parents never told you did they?" He said and led me to another room with hundreds of cages inside. Inside each cage was some form of animal that had some form of mutation.

"Told me what?"

"That you'll be staying here with me now, forever." He said and I frowned. My parents wouldn't do that. But grandpa shoved me hard and I fell back into a cage, him locking the door. I panicked and grabbed the bars of the cage.

"You can't do this! You'll never get away with it!" I screamed as he started to walk away. He turned and walked back, holding a piece of paper. He showed it to me and my heart sank as I read what it said. The government had agreed to the plan of using me as a test subject. I glared at him as he walked away.

"Goodnight, Fang. Sweet dreams." He chuckled and flicked out the light, leaving me in utter darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

…_**2…**_

_**That **_first night, a lot of things ran through my head. Mainly trying to figure out why my family abandoned me here like this. How could they do this to me? They were the ones I trusted the most and they dashed it. I hated my parents for this now. They were filthy cowards, they didn't love me, they only wanted to get rich. I looked down at my phone and saw the screen light up with the last text message my mom had sent me; I hadn't checked it yet. I opened it up and my heart wrenched as it read _I love you! _I sighed and deleted my parents and my grandmother from my contacts and set my phone on the bottom of the wire cage. I sat down in the corner and pulled my knees up to my chest, leaning my head on them. I was stuck here forever, the FBI wouldn't help me since they agreed that this was a good idea. I was alone. I remembered Max and Iggy earlier today. I wouldn't show up to school in the morning, they'd wonder where I went, then slowly but surely forget about me. I picked up my phone and texted Max. I'd at least try and let her know about what had happened.

_Max, my parents are evil. They gave me to my grandpa and he has me in a cage! They left too! _I waited for a response. They were most likely asleep since it was 2 am but I could at least try. After about 15 minutes I finally got a response.

_What? Are you sure you're not dreaming, Fang? _

_No! They sold me to him for testing! He even has a signed document for it by the government._

_Holy shit. Man, if you're messing around with me, this is not funny._

_I'M NOT_

_Ok, hold on. I'll try to figure it out in the morning, I'll skip school. _She wrote back and I sighed. What would happen in the morning?

_What is he going to do to me? _I wrote to her even though she wouldn't be able to answer it. I waited for a few minutes.

_I don't know, just hold on. I'll ask your parents about it. I have to get going, my parents are gonna take my phone away if I use it at night. Hold on till morning. _She wrote and then was gone. I sighed and set my phone on the ground and closed my eyes. I might as well try to sleep.

…

Morning came and I was already awake. The clock on my phone read 9 am. Grandpa had not come back, in fact it looked like he might not come back today at all. The door remained locked, the shades pulled down so only a little bit of sunlight could seep through. I sighed and leaned my back against the back of the cage. At least he had left me some water in here. There was 2 water bottles sitting in the corner of the cage, I had already opened one.

_Fang, you there? _The text from Max blinked up on my phone. I picked it up and sighed as I looked at the battery; 20%.

_Yeah, but text quickly, I only have 20% battery life._

_Ok, I tried talking to your parents, but they're not there anymore. It looks like they moved out last night, the whole place is empty. _

That news hit me like a ton of bricks. My parents sold me to my grandpa and then moved out the same day. I could feel my heart burning from the pain and hatred.

_Fang?_

_I'm here still. _I texted her and closed my eyes. I didn't care anymore for my parents. If they ever did come back, I'd ignore them. They weren't my parents anymore anyway.

_I don't know what to do, Fang. If the police are in on it, no one is gonna be able to help you._

_Yeah, I know. I'll just escape by myself. _I texted and stood up in the cage. There's gotta be a way out of here.


	3. Chapter 3

…_**3…**_

_**After **_I had checked the entire cage, I still hadn't found any weak points in its design. He had made it completely sturdy, unfortunately. It had been several hours and by now it was around 4 pm. All I could do was sit and wait and wonder what would happen in the very near future. Jeb (Grandpa) probably would just want me to sit in here and go mad over the next day or so and then he'd come in here. Part of me hated the idea but also part of me didn't want him to ever come back. I had seen the hell that his other experiments had gone through, the thought of me being one of them still haunted me.

_What do you want me to do? _Max's text lit up my phone again and I looked down at it. I had no idea; Jeb most likely knew how to avoid all conflicts with the police and also normal people. He was a mad scientist. I sighed and leaned into the corner of the cage, my black shaggy hair falling in my face. I glanced up as I heard something moving outside the locked doors of the room. So Jeb was here, he just was doing something else in another room. Oh god, that meant he most likely would get me at some point today, or tonight.

…

As I waited in the dark room, I became more and more aware of the other experiments in the room with me. Many had horrific mutations like missing limbs, extra limbs, deformed bodies that couldn't function right, hearts on the outside of their body, and gruesome injuries. Jeb, my grandfather, had done this to these things. I now hated him even more. I hated everyone in my family. All of a sudden, the doors burst open and Jeb strolled in, dragging another cage behind him. He hurled it next to mine and then stopped in front of me, peering in.

"Hello, Fang. Did you enjoy last night?" He asked. I didn't answer him and he just grinned as I glared at him. He banged a fist on top of my cage, startling me. I continued my glare and he just smiled.

"You're gonna hate tomorrow, I can tell you that right now." He sneered and headed off towards the doors, leaving. I sighed a breath of relief and looked over at the cage he had chucked next to mine. I froze as I saw the very young girl inside, shivering. She was only around 7 or 8 years old and had bright blonde hair. She wore a t-shirt and dirty jeans but no shoes. I still had on my black t-shirt and navy blue jeans but I still had my black shoes. I peered in at her as she silently cried but she looked up at me, fear in her eyes. She was human.

"Hi." I whispered to her. She didn't make a sound. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." She said, trying to me brave but I could see the burns on her arms. I sighed and leaned back into the corner of my cage.

"Its ok, we'll be free soon." I said and she only nodded. "I'm Fang."

"I'm Angel." She whispered and slowly closed her eyes, falling asleep. It sickened me to see that Jeb had the audacity to torture a child like Angel. If he could do this to her, that meant there would be no holding back when it came to me. I cringed at the thought and sighed deeply. I'd fight till I dropped dead if I had to. I'd escape with Angel and then run away, possibly back to the city I used to live in before my "family" betrayed me. Jeb's words still rang in my ears; You're gonna hate tomorrow. I shivered and hugged my knees to my chest and closed my eyes, trying to get some sleep.

…

It seemed like hours before I actually woke up. I looked down at my phone, which only had 5% battery life now. It read 9 am. I sighed and looked over at Angel who still was fast asleep. I jumped as the doors suddenly burst open. I glared as Jeb walked in, a grin on his face.

"What did I tell you last night, Fang?" He asked and pulled a needle out from behind him. Oh no. I panicked and pressed myself up against the back of the cage as far as I could. But Jeb just opened the cage door and reached in, grabbing my wrist, no matter how hard I fought. I winced as the needle went in and he dumped its contents into my veins. I could feel the burning all through my body and I could feel myself falling. My world went dim and eventually completely black.


	4. Chapter 4

…_**4…**_

_**I **_woke up sometime later but it was obvious that it was the next day. The sun was just rising and I was back inside my cage feeling horrible. I looked over at Angels cage to see her sleeping but with a huge bandage around her back. I tried to sit up but a sharp pain in my back stopped me. I instead lay down on the cage floor. I couldn't believe that just a week ago I was a normal teenager living a normal life and now…I was a prisoner in a genetic science lab being tested on. By my own family.

"Fang?" Angels scared voice peeped and I looked over at her. "What did he do to us?"

"I don't know, but stay calm. We'll be ok." I reassured her and she nodded, laying back down. I sighed. I had only met Angel yesterday and yet we already had a bond that was getting stronger. I felt bad for her and felt an urge to protect her. Maybe it was just my mother coming out in me. Heh, a lot of good that does. I closed my eyes and tried to get to sleep despite all the pains washing over me. Emotional pain from my family, physical pain from whatever Jeb did to me, hunger I had never felt before, and fear for my life.

_**...**_

I groggily watched Jeb walk around in the room as he moved cages around. He had put mine and Angels in the corner closest to the door, hers right next to mine. He left us alone while all the other experiments were together. I sighed and looked out the small window at the blue sky and the sun that filled it. Would I ever have a normal life after this?

"I have some good news for you two." Jeb broke my train of thought and I glared evilly over at him. I hated him with all my body. "You're gonna get some new friends here soon."

"What are you talking about?" I spat at him. He grinned but didn't answer me, just walked out of the room. I sighed and leaned against the back of the cage, my back still killing me. What had he done to me?

"He's evil." Angel whispered. I looked over at her. "I want to kill him."

"You and me both." I sighed and closed my eyes feeling exhausted. I soon slipped into sleep.

…

Sometime later I woke up but it was dark outside. Angel was fast asleep, the entire room was dark, and the door was locked. Jeb must have locked up for the night and left. I looked down at my now dead phone. I didn't need it anymore. I pushed it to the far corner of my cage and sighed. Now I felt truly alone. My phone at least let me have some contact with Max but now it was dead. I clicked its main button and it flashed for only a second and then was gone. I sighed and leaned my head against the back of my cage, closing my eyes. It was hopeless. I wasn't getting out of here.


	5. Chapter 5

_**...5…**_

_**A **_month had gone by and so far, things just seemed to be getting worse. Jeb frequently came in with needles, he'd inject me with something, I'd black out, and then wake up in a different place. At least my back didn't hurt anymore. I kept trying to pull the bandages off but it never worked; Jeb had them tightly secured. I was now in another room but at least not in a cage anymore. He was having me run tests now. His newest thrill was watching me run through a maze as fast as I could and avoid all the things that tried to kill me. I'd try my best and he'd smile but then just send me back in again with an order to do it faster. That's what was happening now.

"My wife can run faster than you can!" He hollered and turned on the heated ground. If I stepped on it for too long, it would burn my feet. My shoes had already been ruined that way a long time ago. I ran through as fast as I could, jumping over the obstacles he placed, and made it out the other side in record time. I panted hard; my heart felt like it was going to pound out of my thin chest. I coughed and gasped in a wheezy breath. I looked over at Jeb who just watched quietly. How could he do this to his own grandson? How could my family abandon me this way? I didn't even care anymore at this point. My family had all been erased from my heart and had been replaced with a burning hatred. I'd kill Jeb the first chance I got; I wasn't bluffing either. I looked away from him and towards the ground. The only way I could survive in here was to stay silent and invisible. Any attention drawn to me was bad. I finally got my breathing under control and I limped over to the other wall across from Jeb. I slid down it and onto the ground. I was drained; I couldn't go on with these maze runs. Jeb stood up and opened the door, walking inside. I stood up, already on my guard. He walked towards me and I braced in case it was an attack like so many times before. He had permanently scarred me, making me cautious and shy. I wasn't myself anymore, I was something else entirely.

"You're little friends are coming in here tomorrow you know? You're precious Max and your best bud, Iggy? Yeah, them." He smiled but I didn't show my shock. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me in pain. Max and Iggy? Here? Oh no, if only I could warn them.

"What do you mean?" I asked carefully.

"Their parents work for me, they've always known what was going on. And for 4 billion each, their gonna sell me Max and Iggy for testing. Their children will change the world of medicine in no time." Jeb grinned from ear to ear. I bit my lip, keeping my anger in check. How could he? He turned and walked away and I didn't even have enough strength to jump him. He must have known that as he casually strolled out, locking the door. The lights flicked out and he walked out the main doors, locking them behind him. I collapsed onto the ground immediately, drained of energy. I looked behind me at the bandages still around my back. I frowned and pulled at a loose bit and it all peeled off. I threw it across the cage and leaned back against the wall but something stopped me. A feeling that wasn't normal. I looked behind me and my eyes grew wide with shock. Jeb had genetically altered me, I was one of the experiments now. He had given me wings, huge black wings. They felt normal, as if they were a part of me since birth. I extended them fully out and almost smiled. Even though I was now mutated, having wings seemed to somehow calm me. I felt like I was stronger now, more capable of getting back at Jeb. The feeling of stretching out my wings felt amazing as well. They were 15 feet wide and were a dark shade of black. I folded them back up and sighed, closing my eyes. Tomorrow was probably the time to learn how to use them. Unless Jeb wanted to torture me with them.

…

In the morning, I found out that Jeb had given Angel wings as well. They were a white color but a little bit of cream in them too. They were much smaller than mine; around 8 feet. Jeb didn't come back but at least he left some food for us both. It was a simple sandwich but anything was good. He had a habit of leaving us hungry for about 2-3 days, then give us something, then forget again. We were always starving.

"Fang? Why does Jeb always leave on Mondays?" Angel asked as she swallowed the last of her sandwich. I had just wolfed down my own and I looked at her.

"I guess he has his weekend earlier than most people." I said and she shrugged. The sandwich only made me hungrier since it was barely anything. I had found out last night that since I had wings now, I needed way more calories. But since Jeb hadn't put that part into the equation, I was becoming bonier every day. I had never known starvation or hunger until Jeb got me. Back at home the most I went without food was maybe missing a meal but here was 100 times worse. I'd go 2-3 days of horrible hunger and then Jeb would give me a sandwich but it didn't help at all. I wasn't used to a constantly empty stomach. Maybe that was part of his plan when he gave me wings?

…

The next day Jeb finally came back. I was glad for the break yesterday but all we had to do was sit in our cages trying to think about something other than food. He came back in pushing a huge cart like thing but my eyes widened when I saw what was on it. He pushed it against the wall across from our cages. The cart was loaded with food.

"I know you guys are hungry, but you'll just have to wait till the tests are over." He smiled and left the room again. Yes, I thought that's what he was doing. It was a torture test. We could smell the food, it was so close, yet we were so far from getting any of it. I leaned back in the cage and just starred at it. What else was there to do?


	6. Chapter 6

…_**6…**_

_**We **_sat in those cages for hours on end that week. Just staring at that cart of food across from us as our stomachs tried to eat us alive. Jeb didn't bother us either. We only heard him in the other rooms working and moving stuff around. We witnessed more death too in this room. The experiments around us slowly caved in on themselves as they either starved to death or their mutated bodies just couldn't hold on anymore. I had looked over my wings many times and had figured out that wasn't the only thing different about me. My entire body was transformed from a normal human to a hybrid of human and bird. My heart beat way faster, I could breathe easier, everything was different feeling. My eye sight had increased more than tenfold and I could hear everything going on around me. I wasn't human anymore.

"Stupid kids." I heard Jeb muttering and I looked up as he pushed through the doors of the room we were in. He was dragging two cages along and he set them next to mine and Angel's. I didn't dare look inside them; I already knew who was in them. I glared at Jeb murderously as he looked over us. He smiled and then turned on his heel, walking out. I continued my glare until I could no longer hear him. He had left the building for the night but hadn't bothered to lock the door. We were all too weak to escape anyway. I leaned back in my cage and sighed, closing my eyes and leaning my head back against the corner of the cage. My hunger pains didn't hurt nearly as bad as the emotional scars my family had given me but at least those had healed.

_**Max POV**_

_**I **_had woken up in a cage inside a dark room, Iggy being in his own cage next to mine. I sat up but had to duck to save myself from smacking my forehead on the ceiling of the wire cage. I gripped the door and looked around, trying to figure out what had happened. My last memory was driving in the car with my family and then everything was blurry after that. I looked over at Iggy who had a massive gash above his right eye. He was unconscious but alive at least. Was this the place Fang had been taken to by his own family? I couldn't remember anything else before that car ride but I didn't know for sure if my family had abandoned me the same way. My family wouldn't do that. Suddenly a figure opened the door and walked in. I recognized the man as Fang's grandfather and I instantly glared at him.

"Ah, Max, you're awake." He smiled but I held my glare. "You'll be joining Fang now so don't worry." I could only bite my lip to keep myself from screaming curses at him. Jeb walking in had also woken up Iggy who was starting to panic as he looked around. I looked over at him, my eyes letting him know to calm down. Things would work out. Iggy nodded and Jeb grabbed our cages, starting to drag them out of the room. I bashed my fist against his ugly fingers and he let go, cursing.

"Stupid kids." He muttered and dragged us into another room. Everything was dark still, only a bit of moonlight seeped into the room through a small window. He flopped us by two other cages roughly and he stepped back smiling. I sat back up but then froze as I saw who was in the cage next to me. Fang. I cringed as I saw his glaring face. He wasn't Fang at all anymore, completely changed. His thin form vibrated lightly from either the cold or adrenaline. His black and shaggy hair covered part of his eyes, which were black and cold, glaring murderously into Jeb as he walked away. Jeb left the room but Fang continued his glare until another 5 minutes later but finally relaxed. He leaned his head back against the corner of the cage and closed his eyes, sighing.

"Fang?" I whispered but he gave no acknowledgment that he had heard me. Either he was asleep or was ignoring me and for Fang to ignore someone, especially me, was not him. I poked my hand through my cage and into his, lightly brushing his small wrist. His eyes opened and looked over at me. They were dull and sad, no light filled them at all like I was so used to. He looked away and past me, looking at Iggy behind me. He sighed and looked away from us and towards the door across from our cages. The moonlight reflected his sad eyes and I sighed. Being here for 2 months had crushed him completely. I leaned against the back of my cage and closed my eyes. Hopefully tomorrow we could figure out what happened and then figure out a way out.


	7. Chapter 7

…_**7…**_

_**In **_the morning, I woke up but still felt exhausted. Max and Iggy were here now, thing's had gone from bad to worse. I hated to think that they're parents did the same thing to them but I knew it was true. They were just as much alone as I was now. The window had sunlight drifting in so that the entire room wasn't just black. The doors remained unlocked, not a sound echoed through the room, everything was quiet. I looked around and saw Max sitting quietly in the corner of her cage. Iggy was still asleep and so was Angel. I looked away from her and towards the door. If only we could just get out of the cages, we'd be free. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Max look up at me but I held my gaze towards the door.

"Fang?" She whispered and I closed my eyes, leaning against the cage.

_**Max POV**_

_**I **_tried to get Fang to talk again but he continued to ignore my voice, as if not wanting to believe it was there. He was different now, a different person. Where was the mischievous and energy filled Fang I remembered? He looked so dead and tired now, as if he didn't care anymore. He leaned on the wall of his cage closest to mine, his eyes closed. Jeb must have done something horrible in the short 2 months he had been here. I poked my hand through my cage and barely brushed Fang side. He jumped slightly but when he saw it was me, he relaxed some but his body still remained tense all the time. I hated seeing him this way.

_**...**_

_**We **_sat quietly that entire day and well into the night. It was only at 7 am when noises started to start up, meaning that Jeb was here early. I sat up straight as he pushed the doors open and walked into our room, a grin on his face. Max and Iggy next to me were wide awake as well.

"Good morning!" He smiled and grabbed my cage, dragging it across the room and next to the food cart thing that still sat there torturing us. "I'm gonna need you."

"Need me for what?" I growled, holding onto the bars of my cage for support. He dragged me into a different room with glass cages up on shelf like things against a wall and lab tables around them. Jeb didn't answer but hauled me up onto a table, revealing a needle. I quickly braced as he stuck it into me. I immediately felt dizzy and couldn't think straight as Jeb opened my cage door. I tried to fight but my body was asleep. He shoved me into one of the glass cages and shut the door, sealing it with a number code and a swipe of a card on a tag attached to his shirt. The drug quickly wore off and I was back up within minutes but by then it was too late. I sat on the cold metal flooring of this new cage and peered through the glass as Jeb walked to the other side of the room where pipes and nobs hooked onto the wall.

"You are not human, therefore, these drugs should not harm you." Jeb said and I instantly panicked as a gas filled my cage, it being a yellow-ish color. It stung my throat and watered my eyes, my lungs burning. I coughed but it didn't help. Jeb smiled and turned that gas off, letting me finally get a breath of fresh air. I panted as he walked back over to the cage, peering in at me.

"There's gonna be some more people coming in to look at you soon, I suggest you be on your best behavior." He said and I just glared at him. He pressed a button on the cage door and an electric shock buzzed up through the ground and shocked me. I jumped out of surprise and pain, my heart racing. No human could have survived that much electricity, it was surprising that I could even with my new genes. Jeb must have known this. I glared at him as he walked out of the room. Now Max and Iggy and Angel were left in that other room alone. I felt so guilty, I couldn't help them.


	8. Chapter 8

…_**8…**_

_**It **_had gotten to a critical point now. Max and Iggy were always in another room going through their own kind of tortures while Jeb nearly killed me every day in his favorite lab room. I was no longer hungry all the time at least now, he had realized that with me having wings I needed more food and so he regularly came in to check on me but other than that he could have cared less. He didn't want his best experiment to die on him because of starvation. I had since learned how to fly but it had been a long and painful experience. I was too worn out and exhausted to do much progress but eventually I pushed through it. I hated Jeb and he'd be the first to die when I escaped from this hell hole. All of the other scientists would be next. Right now I was still inside the glass cage but had already made a plan. Jeb would come in here and either try to get me out or take someone in but then I'd break the glass and jump him. He hadn't noticed somehow but I had developed large metal claws that could be extended from my fingers at will. I always kept them hidden whenever he was around since he'd just do more tests if he knew about them. I was growing stronger as he exposed me to new things every day. He was forming his own doom.

"Get off me!" I heard Max scream and I saw Jeb dragging her into the room by her wrists. He threw her into a cage next to mine and locked the door. He left into the other room then. This room was much more lit up than the other room and Max was squinting from the change of light. I was used to it but I had liked the dark room better. She looked scared and tired but put on a brave face as she sat in the new cage. Jeb soon returned but with Iggy and shoved him into the cage on my left. Jeb smiled and walked back out and slammed the door shut.

"We have to get out of here." Iggy panted as he knocked on the glass. "I can break this easily." I looked at the two inch glass and back at Iggy. There was no way he was strong enough to do that now. The only reason I was strong enough was because of the bird DNA spliced into me. I knocked on the glass and listened carefully. Each part of the glass sounded different; they were flaws in the glass. Max looked over at me as I listened carefully, continuing to knock on the glass.

"Fang," I heard her scared voice and I glanced over at her, pausing for a moment. "What happened?" Her gaze was at my back. I sighed and leaned back on my heels, she meant my wings.

"It's a long story." I said quietly and then extended the metal claws from my fingertips. I scratched them along the glass and her eyes widened. I put the claws away and looked over at Iggy.

"He gave you wings?" Iggy whispered quietly. His eyes were fearful but also full of sorrow. I nodded and looked back at the glass in front of me.

"And he's gonna die because of it." I said and Max put a hand on the glass. I looked over at her and gazed into her eyes. She was scared but she knew that I was dead serious. Nothing would stand in my way. I shot my gaze up as I heard something. It was Jeb but he was walking this way and talking about giving Max and Iggy wings as well. I grit my teeth as he walked into the room carrying Angel in his arms. He put her into the cage next to Max. She was unconscious. Anger fumed up inside me more than ever now. Who was he to do this to us? He had no right. I glared murderously at Jeb as he looked in at us. My fists clenched and my teeth clenched. I'd get out of here tonight and nothing would stand in my way, because if they did, they would be dead as well.

_**Max POV**_

_**I **_had never seen Fang this way before. He looked evil and completely different. I knew him to be a caring boy and he loved his parents very much. He did well in school and had a bright future. But now he was in a science lab with wings and claws, his mind full of hatred and pain. Any love he had for his grandpa was completely gone and was replaced by hatred and anger. His parents had left a scar in his heart so deep that it had changed his personality and look on things. He wasn't Fang anymore and never would be again…

…

_**I **_watched Jeb leave and anger suddenly filled my entire body. I kicked the glass as hard as I could and cracks shot all through it, a small hole where I had kicked it. Iggy and Max just sat there with their eyes wide open as I panted hard. I looked through that small hole and watched Jeb lock the door and flick out the lights. He had no idea that I would be free in seconds. I looked over the glass and noticed the thousands of cracks all throughout it. One more well placed kick would shatter it. I grinned to myself as I kicked the glass in and it all fell to the floor in bits. I jumped out the small opening, not caring if I cut myself on the sharp bits along the edges. I stood in front of Max's cage now. I didn't have much leverage here but Jeb had programmed something else into my mind along with the bird DNA. It was the biggest mistake he would ever make. I roundhouse kicked the glass on Max's cage and it all shattered instantly. I helped Max out of her cage and then moved on to Angel's cage. I kicked it in too and immediately checked over the small girl. She was breathing but barely. I picked her up and walked over to Max who was trying to free Iggy but wasn't strong enough. She only cracked the glass but no more. I handed her Angel and I punched the cracked glass, it all shattering. I shook out my hand and helped Iggy get out.

"How did you do that?" Max breathed and I shrugged past her and looked out into the next room. Everything was dark to them but I could see perfectly. "Fang?"

"Something isn't right." I breathed and moved to a desk with security cameras rolling on screens. I glared as I peered into one TV screen that showed Jeb standing in the room next door with a machine gun locked and loaded. He was grinning into the camera, right at me.

"Come and get me, Fang." He said and I punched the TV.


	9. Chapter 9

…_**9…**_

_**The **_screen smashed into tiny shards of glass and fell all over the desk and floor. Jeb had set this trap for me; I wouldn't have as good of a chance of escape now. I groaned lightly and looked out the door into the main room where all the other cages sat. How could we get past Jeb with a loaded machine gun? He was in the room next to this one. I was fast, maybe I could dodge his bullets long enough to get in close? It was a risky move but it was all I had at the moment. I turned back to Max and Iggy.

"You guys stay here, I have a plan that might work, but only I can do it." I said and Max frowned.

"You need our help, whatever you want us to do, we'll do it." Iggy said and I shook my head.

"Not this time, you could get hurt." I said and started to walk out the door but Max's hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Fang, what happened?" She asked and I looked over at her, her eyes trying to read mine. She couldn't though; I had learned that skill during the first week here. If Jeb could see I was in pain or was angry at him, he'd just do more evil things.

"Stay here, I don't want you three getting hurt." I say and slowly walk out of the small lab room and into the bigger one. I silently walked to the door that Jeb was standing behind and took a deep breath. I pounded my fist on the door and then ducked as bullets spewed from the other side, cutting through the thick metal with ease. The door was suddenly kicked down and Jeb stepped through, taking aim at me with his gun but didn't shoot.

"I'll put more holes in you than Swiss cheese if you don't do exactly what I say." He spat and I slowly nodded, backing up. He nodded towards a different room and I hesitated, seeing Max, Iggy, and Angel in my peripheral vision. Jeb didn't know they were free. I could see Max begging me for her to help but I remained silent. If she got hurt, I'd never forgive myself.

"I've had it with you, you're gonna wish you're dead by the time I'm through with you." Jeb hissed and pushed me into a large plexiglass cage. It was clear glass but was super strong and nearly unbreakable. The ground was hard concrete and the ceiling made from titanium. There was no way I was breaking free from this cage unless Jeb slipped up and I escaped through the solid steel door. I was horribly worried about Max, Iggy, and Angel though, they were free but now Jeb had spotted them. Jeb pointed his gun at them and they instantly backed up into the cages he wanted them to be in. I was alone on the other side of the room. Jeb set the gun down and sighed, shaking his head at all of us.

"There's no escape, you're all mine by legal law. Deal with it." Jeb growled and walked out, slamming the door.

…

_**In **_the morning Jeb returned but looked very angry. He walked right past Max, Iggy, and Angels cages which made me breathe a sigh of relief but then hold my breath as he stormed right up to my cage. His eyes were red and angry, staring right into me, but I only glared back just as murderously. He hardly had a menacing glare anymore. I had seen the control panel on the front of the cage I was in and that made me very nervous. He could do anything to me in here.

"Have you seen all your new abilities, Fang? They should have matured by now." His glare turned into an evil grin but I wasn't fazed. I had already seen the wings and claws. "Get ready to use one of them."

He pressed a button and water suddenly started rushing into the cage. I panicked and looked around for the source of the water. It was pouring down on top of me from nozzles in the celling. I jumped up and unfurled my wings and grabbed a nozzle and yanked hard, ripping it out of the celling. I landed on my feet and chucked the broken nozzle into the cage wall, a small crack forming. Jeb only smiled and I glared at him, water dripping down my neck and back. More water was filling in, it was up to my ankles now. Maybe he was planning to drown me. I looked up at the ceiling where four other nozzles sprayed down hard on me. I jumped up the ten feet and grabbed a nozzle but it burned my hand and I let go. I shook out my hand and looked over at Max's cage. She was watching me, a scared look on her face.

"Haven't you found out about your new power yet?" Jeb sneered and I glared at him. The freezing water was making me shiver and my fingers were going numb.

"What new power?" I growled at him and he smiled. I rolled my eyes and looked back towards Max who was trying to break free of her cage but to no avail. The water was past me knees and was still rising. I panicked as shackles suddenly clamped around my ankles. I jumped but it didn't work. I held my breath and dunked underwater and yanked at them but they didn't break. I pulled back up and looked at Jeb as he smiled. He turned his back and walked away towards Max's cage and I yanked harder at my shackles. I cringed as the water got up past my stomach.

"Jeb!" I yelled as he left the room. I was left alone in this cage to drown and Max would have to watch. I panted shakily as the water reached my shoulders. My heart raced, my breaths very rapid, I was trapped. I took one last breath as the water went past my head, leaving me completely submerged.

…

_**An **_hour later I was freezing cold. The water had left me completely soaked and I was shivering uncontrollably. The new power Jeb had been talking about was the ability to breathe underwater. I found out as I nearly drowned that I was ok after all and finally concentrated on breaking free of the shackles. Jeb drained all the water and now I was walking around trying to dry off my clothes. My shirt stuck to my sides and my jeans dripped water. I shook my head and water flung everywhere. I was unbelievably cold but at least I was alive. Jeb walked up to the glass just then and I glared at him.

"Did you enjoy your bath?" He chuckled and I only growled at him. Whatever he had in mind, I'd kill him for it.


	10. Chapter 10

…_**10…**_

_**The **_days were beginning to blur together as Jeb began to enjoy torturing us. Every single day was a fight for all of us and unfortunately, we almost never won. Jeb became angrier with us and would try even harder to make our lives a living hell. I was at the point where whatever he did hardly mattered to me anymore. He could hurt me all he wanted but as soon as he lays a finger on Max, Iggy, or Angel, I'll kill him. I had been here about 6 months, but Max and Iggy had been here only 4. I was a mess but somehow was holding on. I remained in that large plexiglass cage that he tried to "drown" me in a while ago but at least I'm not cramped into a tiny ball like poor Angel. I sighed as I leaned against the wall of the cage, slowly sliding down it and onto the floor. Jeb had made me run on a treadmill yesterday and I was still recovering from it. I had fractured my shin on that treadmill but didn't notice it until after I was put away. I sat in agony as my leg radiated pain. Any weight on it burned and throbbed so I kind of limped on it.

"Fang," I heard Max's voice call out and I barely glanced up at her. She was in the cage across from the room and was trying to break free of it desperately. She nodded towards Angel who was curled up in a ball in the corner of her cage not moving. I was very worried as I had formed a bond with her the first few weeks I was here.

"Angel," I said and tried to get closer to her but couldn't. She was next to my cage but just outside of it. "Please get up." There was no answer or even acknowledgment that she had even heard me. Worry washed over me as Jeb walked into the room and up to Angel's cage. He kicked it and to my horror, she did not respond or even move. Jeb looked into the cage and a grin lit up on his face. I look away, already knowing what had happened. Angel, my Angel, had passed away in her sleep…

…

_**There **_was nothing I could do as the days dragged by. Angel's death was making in increasingly hard for me to even try to fight against Jeb. The emotional scars were too deep, my physical shape getting worse by the day. I began to worry about Iggy, who now too began to show signs of severe struggle. Max helped him get through each day, but barely.

Jeb walked into the lab that day and set his sights on me. My leg had healed finally but it was still a bit sore.

"I've had it with you, Fang." He snarled and I got to my feet, and angry glare burning through my eyes. He opened the door to my cage and stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. I growled and backed up a few steps as he revealed a thick metal bat. I was in the corner and he continued to progress towards me. Fear flickered through my eyes for a second but I bit it back and charged forward. Jeb was ready and brought the bat down hard on my back as I tackled him to the floor. I punched him in the nose as hard as I could, pinning his legs down with my small form. He bucked me off but I swung around and caught him in the chin with an uppercut.

"Fang!" Max yelled as Jeb cracked the bat into my side. I nearly doubled over but grabbed the bat and ripped it out of Jeb's hands. I threw it behind me and kicked Jeb's chest as hard as I could. He flew into the plexiglass wall and I grabbed his throat with one hand, pinning him there.

"You killed Angel," I growled and he remained silent. "You'll pay for her death with your own life."

"I did not kill Angel, Fang, it was her time to go." Jeb sputtered as my grip tightened. You have a built in expiration date just like her, you are just stronger."

"I'm not listening to your lies, Jeb, not anymore." I threw him down into the corner of the cage, my metal claws elongating from my fingertips. His eyes widened but then he smiled.

"Fang, behind you!" Max yelled but it was too late. The bat cracked into my side and I doubled over, nearly falling to the ground. Another white coat had walked into the cage without me knowing it and hit me with the bat. I watched through nearly closed eyes as Jeb limped out of the cage with the white coat, locking the door. I coughed hard, drops of blood landing on the concrete floor. I slowly fell unconscious as the pain overwhelmed me.

…

_**I **_woke up nearly two days later to find the lab nearly empty. Everything was here except the busy noises of the white coats running around. It was just Max, Iggy and I. I lay on my back looking up at the ceiling of the cage. It was getting worse every day, I could tell. Jeb was becoming more brutal, more evil, something would snap eventually and he'd kill another one of us. I groaned as I sat up and got to my feet. My ribs were definitely broken in a few places but those would heal soon. I just needed to find a way to get out of here before things got way more serious.

_**I **_looked over at Fang who limped carefully over to the corner of his cage and he sat down, resting his head against the back of the cage. He looked so exhausted and frail. He was always a small person but now he was underweight and would get sick soon. He looked over at me, his dark hair laying in front of his eyes a little bit. He was near the breaking point and if we didn't get out of here really soon, he would slip under and nothing would be able to get him back up.


	11. Chapter 11

…_**11…**_

"_**Get **_off of me!" I yelled and kicked out at the white coat in front of me. He held a catch pole and was trying to get it around my neck, as if I was some kind of animal.

"You are needed for testing." He stated once again and I growled murderously at him, making him flinch. Jeb stood in the doorway of the lab room and just watched me. I looked down towards the cage door, it was open just a tiny bit. If I could shove past this guy, maybe I could grab Jeb? I grabbed the end of the catch pole and yanked it hard but the guy still held on, but barely. I could see the needle in his other hand, a second option if the catch pole didn't work. I glared at him and rushed forward, taking him by surprise. I shoved him to the ground and raced out the cage door as fast as I could. Jeb was waiting for me.

"Where do you think you're going?" He yelled at me and I skidded to a halt as I saw him aim his machine gun towards me. "You've caused me enough problems." He started firing and I jumped, desperately trying to avoid all of the bullets. I ran as fast as I could and ducked behind a metal desk, the bullets bouncing off it. I panted hard and looked for any way to escape. The windows were barred up, the doors locked, Jeb with a machine gun, another white coat with a catch pole and needle. I took a deep breath as slid a stool towards me. As I heard Jeb reloading his gun, I stood up and hurled the stool into his face, making him fall over. I leapt into the air and unfurled my wings, flying up to the high ceiling.

"You won't escape Fang, no one has ever escaped." Jeb growled and threw his machine gun down. I watched him walk over to Max and Iggy's cages and drag them out to the middle of the lab room. "Either you come down or they die." He pointed a pistol at both of them.

"I'll get out at some point, Jeb." I yelled at him. Anger burned inside me but I didn't want Max or Iggy getting hurt. I stood on the metal support beam going across the ceiling and glared at him. I suddenly felt a sharp pinch in my leg and I looked down to see a small dart. Oh no. I grabbed hold of another beam for support as the strong tranquilizer raced through my body. No matter how hard I tried to stay upright, the drug was designed to knock out elephants. I felt myself falling and once I hit the ground 30 feet below, I blacked out.

…

_**I **_watched as Fang hit the ground hard, him being out cold. His frail form now lay on the ground with Jeb standing over him. Jeb reached down and dragged him into a cage and then lifted it up, carrying it to another room. I kicked the door of my cage hard, hoping to break it but it didn't work. Fang was in trouble and we were the only ones who could help him. Jeb walked back out then and pushed our cages into the same room. Fang lay in another plexiglass cage but Jeb lifted our cages onto a table.

"Its time you experienced what he feels." Jeb smiled and I started to panic as he injected us both with a liquid that burned. I then fell unconscious.

…

_**I **_woke up suddenly, sitting straight up gasping. I looked around at the plexiglass cage and sighed, knowing I hadn't escaped. I stood up and then froze in shock as I saw Jeb walking around Max and Iggy who were strapped down to two tables out cold. He had experimented on them both and I hadn't stopped him. I growled as Jeb wheeled them both out of the room. I yelled in anger and punched the plexiglass wall as hard as I could. I was helpless here! Jeb returned with a smile on his face.

"If I can't hurt you, your friends will help." He said and I glared angrily at him. He walked up to the cage and flicked out the lights to the room. My night vision allowed me to see him still as he walked out the door, locking it. I could see the other lights on in the building through the window but I didn't care anymore. As soon as I get out of here, I'm killing Jeb. I'll then go and torture my parents like they did to me. I've had it with everyone.


	12. Chapter 12

…_**12…**_

_**A **_day after Jeb put me in here, he still hadn't come back. Part of me was relieved, but then I'd remember that Max and Iggy were being tortured in surgery by him. The room I was in remained dark and locked so at least I had a chance to recover for once. But even that was torture. I had broken my forearm when I fell off the support beam earlier and it throbbed with pain. I was also starving, I hadn't eaten anything at all since Saturday; 8 days ago. I forced myself to stand up and I looked over the cage. It was the same as my other plexiglass cage, no escape. I groaned and limped back to the far corner. I sat down carefully and leaned into the corner, closing my eyes. I'd take this chance to sleep a little bit.

…

_**Iggy **_and I had been given wings in the horrible surgery. I was shocked at first when I saw them and then hated Jeb even more for what he had done to us. We weren't human anymore and wouldn't be ever again. I hadn't seen Fang in a while and that worried me. I had seen the things that he had gone through; it was torture just to watch. He couldn't take much more.

We were in a cage together, one of those large plexiglass cages. Iggy was still out cold. I had turned on my phone and was starting my plan. My battery would die any minute so I had to be fast. My friend is a doctor/vet and may be able to help us. I texted what was going on, where we were, and that we were trapped. She had texted me back saying she was on her way, then my phone died.

…

_**It **_had been 2 days and so far, Jeb had finally come back but drugged me once again. I had woken up outside but in a large arena that was closed off with a large fence that went up and over the top like a dome. I had tried to walk around but then realized that Jeb had put a harness around my chest and was attacked to the ground with a metal chain. The straps went over and under my arms and fused in the middle of my chest. The thick chain was too strong for me to break. Jeb had said that I'd stay out here for now on since he needed my cage for something. I was stuck out here and was at the weathers mercy. I had eaten at least but that was yesterday.

"Great." I groaned and sat down on a rock. The sun was setting and the temperature was dropping fast. I had no shelter anywhere. I stood up and looked down at the chain. Maybe if I pulled hard enough it would snap? I back up until the chain stopped me. I then pulled as hard as I could, my wings opening up behind me and pumping hard for extra strength. After 5 minutes I stopped, panting hard. No matter how hard I pulled the chain wouldn't budge. The harness though got way tighter around my chest. I couldn't breathe very well now it was so tight. I sighed and sat down, lying down on my side. It would be a long night…

…

_**I **_really hoped that my friend would try and help us. We had been here 6 months while Fang had been here 8 or 9. Jeb was an evil man; he most likely wanted to kill us eventually but slowly. Iggy and I were both severely underweight, I didn't know about Fang. I flinched as I heard the thunder crack overhead. It was raining outside again; the weather had been pretty brutal this week. I was just glad that I wasn't out in the freezing rain at night.

"Max?" I jumped as Iggy murmured, reaching out and putting a hang on my shoulder. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here, Ig." I said and he frowned, blinking several times.

"Is it dark or something?"

"No, the lights are still on." I frowned and waved a hand in front of his face, no reaction.

"Max, am I blind?" He started to panic and I grabbed his shoulders and hugged him.

"Calm down, everything will be alright. I told my friend about this and she's on her way. We'll be out of here in no time." I said and he only nodded. I looked up as Jeb flicked out the lights as he walked by. I glared murderously at him and he only walked out the door, heading outside. I closed my eyes and tried to think of something comforting to say to Iggy as he trembled in my arms.

…

_**I **_jumped up as I heard the doors slam shut and someone walking outside in the arena. My enhanced vision allowed me to see Jeb as he slowly walked towards me. I glared and rushed towards him but the chain stopped me just short of him. I backed up as he revealed a small syringe.

"This will help you sleep." He said and I jumped as he rushed towards me. He was no longer trying to study me; he just wanted me to be in pain. It was his form of entertainment. I tried to run but he grabbed the chain and pulled me up to him. I kicked and punched as hard as I could but he still got the needle inside of me, pushing all its contents into my body. I fell to my knees in searing pain and he just stood there watching. I squeezed my hands into fists and tried to block out the pain, but it coursed through my whole body. I fell onto my side in the wet grass, the rain beating down on me still, chilling my body to the point that I was almost numb. The pain slowly melted away and I lay there dazed and exhausted. Jeb stood over me and watched me as I slowly began to pass out. People always tell you not to fall asleep when you're as cold as I was right then. 'Cause you'll never wake up.

"Sweet dreams, Fang." Jeb said and I faintly saw him walking away but it was a blur. I couldn't hold on anymore, I could not fight it any longer. I slowly closed my eyes, my body limp in the wet grass. I passed out in seconds. If I never woke up again, who would miss me?


	13. Chapter 13

…_**13…**_

_**That **_next morning drug by so slowly, Jeb was gone once again on his weird and random day offs so at least we could be in peace for a little while. Iggy was dealing and figuring out being blind while I just sat and thought over escape plans. What it my friend never came through? What if she thought I was just playing a prank on her? I had my fingers and toes all crossed. I hadn't seen Fang in a week and that really worried me. Jeb most likely would have taken him out for something, at least let me see a glimpse of him. Maybe that was part of his plan of torture.

I sighed and leaned back into the corner of the cage. Jeb had said after we saw our wings that we were already programmed to fly if we ever got the chance. What would flying be like? Iggy walked back and forth along the cage, feeling his hand along the walls. If my friend didn't come soon, we may never get out of here alive.

…

_**As **_the hours ticked by, I began to lose hope in my friend. It had been 2 days since she got my message and nothing so far had happened. The sun was setting, the temperature shooting down to nearly below freezing. The whole building was getting cold, I couldn't imagine what it would be like outside in the rain. Iggy and I jumped suddenly as a gunshot rang out though. We leapt to our feet and braced for anything that could happen. Maybe Jeb was back but more insane than before.

"Hello?" A voice called out and I nearly collapsed on the ground as I recognized Valencia's voice. I watched as she slowly walked into the room, her husband behind her with a gun.

"In here!" I called out and took Iggy's hand in mine. I waved my free hand so she could see me. She rushed over and looked over the control panels, trying to figure out how to open the door. Her husband came over and motioned for her to stand back. He fired his gun into the controls, frying the system. The door unlocked and Valencia pulled it open. I ran into her arms, tears streaming down my face.

"You came! I thought you had forgotten." I said and she rubbed my back slowly.

"I was coming, it was a long drive is all." She smiled and then looked behind me at Iggy who stood in the doorway of the cage.

"Come on, Iggy, we're finally getting out of here." I said, taking his hand. He nodded but didn't speak. I sighed as I saw his sightless eyes.

"How long have you guys been here?" Valencia asked and I looked over at her.

"Iggy and I have been here nearly 7 months. Fang has been here 10." I whispered and her eyes widened.

"How is this place even still running?" She mumbled to herself and then paused. "Where's Fang?"

"Jeb locked him outside." I sighed and led the way to the door. I dreaded opening it, I feared the worst. As I opened the large door, it opened up into a large arena with grass everywhere. The sky was dark, rain was drizzling everywhere, I could see my breath in front of me. As I walked out, I shivered. Valencia drew in a shocked breath and I looked over at her. She was staring at a corner of the arena and then quickly headed over to it. I looked over at it and also was shocked. I ran over to that corner. Fang lay on his back in the damp grass, his clothes damp with the rain water. A harness was tightly hooked around his chest, making it difficult for him to breathe. He was chained to the ground with a heavy duty chain so he couldn't walk more than 10 feet in any direction. He was very thin, like he had missed every meal this month. He looked beat up and just drained of everything. He was out cold as he laid there, his dark hair over his closed eyes. Valencia was taking his pulse as she crouched over him. I picked up his cold hand and begged him to stay with us. Valencia pulled away, a grim look on her face.

"We need to get out of here right now, he's hours from death at this point." She said as her husband broke the chain with some clippers he had in his bag. Valencia scooped Fang up into her arms and we all headed out of the arena and back inside. We needed to get to her car which waited in the parking lot outside. We hurried out the doors and ran to the car. Her husband started the car as we piled inside. Valencia lay Fang along the back seat and quickly got into the drivers seat. I held Fang's hand as we drove away from the school.

"Don't worry Fang, you're safe now, you're gonna be ok." I said, tears welling up in my eyes. The better lighting showed a much more shocking scene than out in the arena. Fang was holding on by a thread, the harness Jeb had put on him was squeezing his chest so tightly that he could barely breathe. I squeezed his hand and sighed. I looked up at Iggy who was also beginning to have tears stream down his face. I reached out and took his hand.

"Don't worry. We're free at last."


	14. Chapter 14

…_**14…**_

_**The **_car ride would be very long and I dreaded every second. Valencia had managed to get Fang stabilized in the car but he was slowly slipping away. She had all her medical supplies back at her house which was over 12 hours away. I held Fang's cold hand the entire way.

"Max?" Iggy asked and reached to touch my shoulder. "What will happen now?"

"I'm not sure, all of our parents sold us to Jeb, we're technically still his property." I cringed at the last word and Iggy gulped. I looked down at Fang's frail form and tightly brushed over the tight harness thing. It was more like a collar but one designed to fit a human form. It was way too tight and I felt horrible at not being able to help Fang. I tightly ran a hand over the harness and tried tugging at it. There was no room to even put a finger underneath it. I looked around and spotted Valencia's husbands bag. There was a pair of clippers inside it. I reached down and picked them up.

"Max, what are you doing?" Iggy asked carefully but I didn't answer. I very carefully lined them up with one strap. I then hesitated. The car was bouncy, what if I hurt Fang more than he already is? I set the clippers down reluctantly. Valencia was more equipped to do this.

We rode in silence, me looking over Fangs fragile form. He was very thin, bruised and battered, and frankly just dead. Jeb had completely destroyed him. I held his hand, praying that he'd survive the 12 hour car ride. We had been driving for 3 hours already. Iggy had slept through pretty much all of it so far. We were all exhausted and hungry and in pain. Once we get back, Valencia says that she's giving us all major checkup. I leaned against the door of the car and closed my eyes, keeping Fangs hand in mine, and fell asleep.

…

_**We **_arrived at Valencia's home in under 12 hours which was record time by her part. The bad thing is that we couldn't go to a hospital since they would just send us back to Jeb's since he "owned" us. Fang's fate was in Valencia's hands.

She rushed us all into her house and sat us down on the couch. She carried Fang back to her lab room in the garage quickly, leaving us to wait until she brought the news on Fang's state. I stood up and quietly followed Valencia, hoping to see what had happened to Fang. She laid him on an examining table and quickly got some clippers. She cut the harness off of him and I watched as he immediately took a deep breath. I sighed as she tossed the small harness away and took out her stethoscope. Just by the look on her face I knew the prognosis wasn't good.

"Several broken ribs, Irregular heartbeat, he's going into shock." She said and put her stethoscope away. "Max, I need you to go help Iggy. I'll be done here soon." I nodded and headed back out the door. My fingers were crossed for Fang to pull through. But if he did pull through, he'd never be the same person again…


	15. Chapter 15

…_**15…**_

_**As the**_ hours dragged by, I became increasingly worried about Fang. Valencia still hadn't said anything so Iggy and I just sat at the kitchen table eating, talking, and trying to comfort each other. I had seen the state Fang was in; no one could recover from that in mere days. Fang had been that way for some time before I saw him. I leapt up as I heard the door open and shut, Valencia walking through and taking off her gloves.

"How is he?" I begged her and she sat down at the table.

"He's in critical condition but at least he's improving. I have him on an IV drip and bed rest." She said and I nodded.

"So, he's gonna pull through?"

"If we're lucky, yes." She said.

"Can we go see him?" I asked, standing up. She sighed and then stood up, leading us to the bedroom where the lights remained off and the room quiet and calm. I looked at Fang who lay in the bed. He wore different clothes, clean ones that Valencia had given him. I sat down in the chair next to the bed and looked at his beat up form. He was very thin, bruised and scratched, his right forearm in a thick cast, his eyes closed with his dark hair laying over them lightly. I took his hand in mine and squeezed lightly, hoping for him to respond back. But he didn't. Iggy walked up next to me and I guided his hand down to Fang's arm.

"Man, he even feels beat up." Iggy sighed and pulled away. I sighed and looked up at Valencia who only shook her head in disbelief.

"We should let him rest, guys." She said, leading Iggy out of the room. She turned to me but didn't say anything as she walked out the door, shutting it. I looked back at Fang. I watched the irregular and shallow breaths he took as he tried to recover from the months of torture.

"It's ok, we're safe now. Jeb can't get to us anymore." I said and lightly brushed my hand on his side. I pulled away as I bumped one of his ribs. Just how long was he in there?

I fell asleep in the chair next to Fang who remained in a coma. I had prayed and begged for him to be ok but if he never woke up, it would be useless.

"Max?" I heard a voice say, waking me up from a dreamless sleep. I look up at Iggy who stood in the doorway of the room. "It's time for breakfast, Max."

"Ok, Iggy, I'll be right there. Thanks." I say and he walked away out the door. I look down at Fang again. He seemed to be breathing easier but that was about it. I sighed and stood up to leave.

As I walked back into the kitchen, I could smell the delicious aroma of waffles, pancakes, and French fries. I hurried to the table where my plate sat and immediately started eating. All three of us had gone so long without a real meal that we were all skin and bones. Fang was worse than me or Iggy. Valencia had at least given a fluid IV drip but he'd need to wake up and eat soon.

…

_**It **_had been 2 weeks so far and Fang remained in his coma. His arm had healed, his bruises healed, all physical injuries had since healed. I slept next to his bed every night, hoping that maybe he's be the one to wake me up. Right now I was waking up from another dreamless sleep. I took Fangs hand and squeezed like I did every morning and then got up to leave. Only a small squeeze on my hand stopped me short. I looked back at Fang who had his eyes open but barely.

"Max?" He said quietly and I instantly sat back down on the chair.

"Oh thank god, you're gonna be ok now, I promise." I said and he looked around the room.

"What happened?" He mumbled.

"Valencia, my friend, rescued us about 2 weeks ago. We're at her house recovering." I told him and he looked nervous already.

"What happened to Jeb?" He asked and I thought for a moment.

"Jeb wasn't there." I said and he groaned lightly.

"Jeb is gonna come back." He said faintly and closed his eyes again. "He always comes back."

"Fang?" I said but he had already fallen asleep again. I sighed and stood up, walking back out the door to find Valencia. Fang had woken up at long last.


	16. Chapter 16

…_**16…**_

_**As **_the days passed, I began to notice Fang's behavior change slightly. He never smiled, almost never talked, avoided all contact with Valencia and her husband, he didn't even talk to me or Iggy anymore. I desperately wanted to help him, but how could I if he always had his shields up? I'd often stop him in the hall and try to talk to him, but he'd just look at me or shrug and then leave without a word. He'd gaze out the window a lot too, as if wrapped up in his thoughts. I hated seeing him this way, but there was nothing I could do.

…

One day after lunch, Valencia walked up to me with a huge smile on her face.

"Max, you're going to be so excited! Nudge and Gazzy are coming over to visit for a month or so!" She said and my eyes widened. I grinned and looked over at Iggy and Fang who stood listening to us.

"Nudge and Gazzy?" Iggy asked hesitantly and I nodded.

"Yeah, Nudge and Gazzy are some of my best friends; they are also close with Valencia." I explained and Fang frowned slightly. Iggy nodded and flopped down onto the couch.

"Cool." He said and Fang sat down on the couch across from him. I sighed and looked over them both. Iggy always looked sad now, I wouldn't be surprised though. Losing your sight at his age after having it before was brutal. He had learned how to cope though and now if you didn't know he was blind, you wouldn't be able to tell. Fang on the other hand was different. He was broken outside and in. His fun loving spirit was gone along with any confidence he used to have. He never talked, even to me. He was a different person now, someone that I would have to get to know all over again. He was lucky to be alive after what we had found him in.

"It's going to be so much fun. Iggy, you like to explode stuff right? Gazzy loves to do that too! You can be best buds!" I said but Iggy just shrugged.

"We'll see how it goes." He said. I looked over at Valencia.

"When do they get here?" I asked her and she looked at the clock.

"8 pm, that's in 3 hours." She said and I grinned again. Just enough time to clean my room and get ready. I know that both Fang and Iggy are still trying to cope and get over what had happened to all three of us, but I'm not like that. I push it behind me and refuse to mention it or even say it happened. In time you kind of learn to forget, even though it will remain with you forever. The number brands Jeb burned into our arms for identification would remain forever. I still wake up from nightmares and panic during the night.

…

_**Three **_hours later, I watched a small Jeep roll into the driveway at around 8 pm like Valencia had said. I watched as 15 year old Nudge and 12 year old Gazzy jumped out of the car and ran up to the front door. I opened it and was attacked with hugs from every angle.

"Guys, calm down, I'm not going anywhere." I smiled and they slowly let go. "You have to meet two people."

"This place always smells so good!" Nudge smiled and tossed a brown lock of hair over her shoulder. Gazzy ran into the living room and jumped onto the couch.

"Who's there?" Iggy asked as he got off the couch instantly. Gazzy froze and looked up at him.

"Um, Gazzy." He said and Iggy nodded, sitting down on another couch. Nudge smiled and sat down next to Gazzy.

"Iggy, this is Gazzy and Nudge. They'll be here for about a month." I explained and Iggy nodded again. Gazzy ran up to him and flopped a small metal box on his lap.

"Whoa, what's this?" Iggy said, picking it up. It was a small bomb that Gazzy had built before they came here. I had told him about Iggy's love for exploding things and Gazzy instantly got to work on building a bomb they could blow up together. "It feels like almost like a bomb."

"It is. 4 sticks of tnt." Gazzy beamed and Iggy grinned.

"That's awesome, dude." He said and felt over the box. "We can blow this up tomorrow morning for a wakeup call to everyone."

"I know right?" Gazzy smiled and they slapped high fives. At least Iggy likes Nudge and Gazzy. I wasn't sure about Fang though since he was still upstairs. I slowly headed upstairs, hoping that Fang would agree to meet Gazzy and Nudge. I opened Fangs door and frowned as I saw the open window, his room empty. I looked out the window to see Fang flying in large arcs around the house. I sighed as he swooped high and low. Flying seemed to be the only thing that lifted his spirits now. I saw him fly up high and then tuck his wings in tight and start to drop fast. He opened his wings out hard and came back up perfectly level. I waved as he flew past the window, him looking at me. He swooped back around and I stepped out of the way of the window. He flew into the room and landed in the center, his wings still open. He shook them out and folded them up, turning to look at me.

"Come downstairs and meet Nudge and Gazzy, I promise it will be fine." I said and he still looked skeptical.

"Fine." He finally said and I nodded, opening his door. He walked out and I followed behind him. We walked into the living room where Gazzy still talked to Iggy excitedly as they discussed bomb things, and Nudge was watching TV.

"Hey guys, this is Fang." I said and Nudge looked up at us. She stood up and smiled, walking up to Fang, her hand out for a hand shake. Fang instantly hesitated, even putting a foot out behind him as he slightly leaned back. I could see his jaw tighten as he avoided her eyes. She nodded instead and put her hand down.

"I'm Nudge." She said, her smile faltering a little bit as Fang glanced up at her.

"Fang." He said carefully and she nodded.

"You guys can go talk a little bit, I'm gonna help Valencia with dinner." I said, patting Fang's tense shoulder. Nudge motioned for them to go outside and Fang nodded, allowing her to go first. I smiled and headed into the kitchen.

…

_**Fang **_stood at least 10 feet from me as we made small talk out in the front yard. He seemed to be looser out here for some reason, but then Max had told me what they had all been through. I was very curious about the wings but I knew that all three of them were tortured in that time. I had already seen glimpses of Fangs gorgeous black wings tucked against his back safely.

"Can you really fly?" I asked and he looked over at me, his dark eyes scanning over me. He was always watching and tense and that made me nervous at times. Was this the result of months of neglect and torture? Jeb never said it would be this bad…

"Yes." He said finally and I nodded. I felt awkward standing outside and barely talking to him. I sighed, shaking my head. I'd just get my job over with and then head back…


	17. Chapter 17

…_**17…**_

_**I **_stood outside with Nudge, watching her carefully. She seemed nice, but also naive. We'd talk about something but she'd do most of the talking, ranting on about clothes, shopping, and shoes. All three topics were boring but I stood there and waited for her to be done. I couldn't help but feel nervous around her though. Gazzy didn't make me feel like I needed to run away from him as fast as I could. I didn't know what was up but I kept up my guard just in case. She kept mentioning someone though.

"I think that he'll be angry with you if he finds out what happened, you know?" She said for the 5th time. I looked over at her, shooting her a murderous glare. I was done here. She flinched back and I turned on my heel and headed towards the door.

"Hey, come back here!" She called out but I ignored her. I only had time to look back at her before she charged me, tackling me to the ground. I instantly jumped back up and got into a fighting stance, glaring at her.

"You're gonna regret that." I growled but she didn't move. She held up her glare but a small movement made me glance down towards her hand.

"I tried to be your friend, so this wouldn't be as hard. But I guess you like doing things the hard way." Nudge growled and fully revealed a small syringe and needle. I panicked, floods of bad memories and pain washed over me. I opened my wings and jumped into the air, flying away from her. I looked back to see her flying up towards me. Gazzy and Nudge have wings too?

"Get back here, Fang!" She yelled but I flew at my top speed, keeping well away from her. Hopefully all the noise she was making would make Max look out the window. She could see that her "Best Friend" really worked for them.

"Nudge, what are you doing!?" I yelled but she had already caught up with me. I felt the sting of the syringe and I panicked. I would rather die than go back to that school. But now I felt myself falling, Nudge catching me, and us both flying away from the house, away from Max.

"Jeb will be most pleased to have you back, Fang. You're his prized experiment."

…

_**It **_was way past dinner time, around 10 pm and yet both Fang and Nudge hadn't returned yet. I had already searched in the house and was now searching outside.

"Fang!" I called out but there was no answer. I was now very worried and headed back inside to tell Valencia.

"Max, calm down. They're probably out taking a walk or are on their way back." Valencia tried to calm me but I knew trouble when I sensed it. Fang never acted this way, not even after we got here. I wanted to go outside to look for him right now.

"Iggy, Gazzy, we have to find Nudge and Fang." I said and they both stood up. "They didn't come back for dinner."

"Oh no." Gazzy sighed, looking out the window. "I thought she was just kidding."

"What?" I knelt down to Gazzy's level, putting a hand on his small shoulder. "What did she say?"

"On our way here, Nudge talked about capturing Fang and bringing him back to the school for Jeb, said that Jeb paid her to do it. I thought that she was just trying to scare me."

"Oh no, Nudge is one of them." I stood up in shock. Iggy patted my shoulder as a glare swept across my face. I'd tear Nudge apart when I see her again.

…

_**I **_had woken up in a cage in a lab room once again. Jeb was standing just outside the door and I glared murderously at him. Nudge was standing right next to him, him patting her back.

"Excellent job, Nudge. You're free to go." He said and she nodded, walking out. She glanced at me and cringed as I shot her a deadly glare.

"Welcome back, Fang. Long time no see? I'd say you're looking far better than you did last time, but we'll soon fix that." Jeb sneered and I glared at him. I knew what he meant unfortunately. It meant days on end of endless hunger, test after test each day, and torture when I wasn't needed. But now I had the feeling that Jeb was no longer doing this for research reasons; he wanted his revenge for my escape. He only wanted to hurt me.

"Sweet dreams." He grinned and flicked out the light, leaving me in the dark once more…


	18. Chapter 18

…_**18…**_

_**It **_felt like I was in that dark room inside the plexiglass cage for days. No one came for me, my watch showed the passing hours, it was silent, I felt so alone. Max probably didn't even know I was gone…

"If I ever get out of here, I'm killing Jeb." I muttered to myself and walked to the farthest corner from the door, and sat down, leaning against the wall. I closed my eyes and sighed, trying to get some sleep. I'd need all my energy if I wanted to get out of here alive.

…

_**It **_seemed like years before I heard any sound at all inside the room. The lights suddenly flicked on and I held up a hand to shield my eyes. Jeb stood there with a grin on his ugly face.

"Did you enjoy your weekend?" He asked and I frowned. It had already been 2 days?

"Get me out of here before I kill you." I growled at him and he just scoffed.

"You have never been the kind of person to kill anything, Fang. You don't have it in you." He sneered and my fists coiled at my sides.

"Then come in here and prove me wrong." I said and he shook his head.

"I can hang out here instead." He said and picked up a chair. He sat down in it in front of the cage. "I can enjoy the show."

"What show?"

"The show in front of me. Fang, meet Angel." He said and I growled as I remembered the horrible fate Angel had. But suddenly the wall opened up next to me and she walked through looking perfectly ok. I stood there in shock but I instinctively took a step back. Something was up, something was very wrong.

"Angel?" I asked but her eyes were white. She stared at me with cold eyes. Suddenly her form contorted into a hideous monster with fangs and huge white wings. Screeching, she came charging towards me, claws slashing out. I jumped to the side, trying to avoid her. I had to kill her but how?

"In order to survive, you must kill. Kill her, Fang." Jeb growled in the background. I couldn't kill Angel, she was my friend! I jumped to the side but her claw nicked my side. I held a hand to my side; it was starting to bleed now pretty badly. I looked up as she came hurdling towards me.


	19. Chapter 19

…_**19…**_

…_**I **_had jumped onto Angels back and broke her neck cleanly and painlessly. I then jumped to the ground, my hand still pressed against my side to stop the bleeding. Jeb only sat there, a smile on his face.

"I've got to get it drilled into you, don't I?" Jeb then sighed and stood up. I glared at him as he walked out of the room, flicking out the light. He locked the door behind him and I instantly collapsed onto the ground. I pulled my hand from my side, it covered in blood. I groaned and pressed onto it again. The bleeding was slowly stopping but it stung like hell. I leaned my back against the corner of the cage again and closed my eyes. I had killed Angel…with my own hands.

…

_**Iggy, **_Gazzy, and I all set out to find Fang. Gazzy helped us navigate since Nudge had told him her _entire _plan the day before. I was shocked at how smart Nudge had been about it. She took Fang away from the house so no one could hear his yells, she then knocked him out with a drug, then flew his unconscious form to the school where she collected her money from Jeb. Who knew where she was now.

"Max?" I heard Gazzy call out behind me. He sounded cautious and worried. I looked back towards him and slowed down so that all three of us flew next to each other.

"What's up?" I asked and looked down towards the ground, scanning for any threats. We could never be too careful now…

"We've been flying for over 4 hours." Gazzy said and I nodded. I wanted to make up any lost time very fast. Fang could be in big trouble. Last time we found him hanging on by a thread.

"He's trying to say that it's been 4 hours of nonstop flying, we're both starving." Iggy finished up for him and I sighed. My stomach had been gnawing at me for the past hour, but I hated to stop and lost time. But in reality, all three of us hadn't eaten all day and were all _soooo_ hungry.

"Ok, ok, we're stopping for food." I said and scanned the ground for any places ideal. But I realized that we were flying over a huge mountainous region…there was no way we could stop at any fast food places.

"You think you guys can hang on until we get out of the mountains?" I looked back at Iggy who frowned and Gazzy thought for a moment. My own stomach was growling painfully, they were feeling the same thing if not worse.

"How long till we'd reach the city or town?" Gazzy asked hopefully. "'Cause I really don't want to stop and hunt for some animal, too much work."

"Yeah, there should be a town or city coming up in at least an hour. We'll fly until then, ok?" I asked and Iggy nodded, Gazzy agreeing also. I nodded and we flew faster towards the town.

…

_**My **_side had finally stopped bleeding and Jeb had not returned since I had killed Angel. It had been another two days too…maybe that was Jebs torture plan. Make me work one day, leave me alone for 2 days, and then make me work again, leave me for 2 days…it was draining and painful.

"How are you feeling?" A voice suddenly called out. I jumped to my feet and ready to deal with whoever was talking. It sounded female…

"Fang, calm down. I'm not here to harm you." The voice said and the door opened, the lights flicking on. In walked a female with a white coat and stethoscope draped around her neck. So many times my parents had told me to trust doctors that looked just like her; what a huge lie that was.

"Why are you here?" I asked hesitantly. If Jeb sent one of his minions in to get me, hell always broke loose. She walked up to the glass and peered in at me, frowning.

"Jeb was always a hideous person, but I never knew he could do this to his own grandson…" She said, shaking her head. "He gave you so many…mutations."

"No kidding." I groaned and lowered my fists. I was too tired to hold them up anymore. Why bother if she's not coming into the cage? I watched her closely as she looked over my thin form through the thick glass.

"I'll be back in a moment, stay calm." She said and I frowned. What was she talking about? She was one of them! I watched her hurry out of the room and turn out the lights, shutting the door. I could only hear some muffled voices but I was too tired to try and make them out. I sat down and leaned against the wall. I felt horrible, sick to my stomach, and feverish. If I had eaten recently I would have thrown up right there.

"Ok, listen to me carefully. Jeb is putting me in charge of you for now on. I have a plan, but you have to trust me." The lady came back and looked at me through the glass of the cage. I glared at her.

"Trust you?" I almost chuckled, almost. "Why the hell would I trust you?"

"Because if you want to survive the week you must." She stated and I glared at her. "I can help you, I have before."

"Before?" I winced as the deep cut on my side started to sting again. I looked down at the tear in my black shirt and the gouge in my side.

"I was your doctor from years before any of this happened. I worked alongside Valencia Martinez also on quite a few cases. I know you've met her before."

"Yes, but that doesn't prove that you're not lying." I hissed at her and slowly stood up. She frowned as I glanced back down at my cut again. I was already starting to heal, but it would leave a scar.

"You'll just have to trust me. What happened to that cute kid I took care of so many times?" She asked and I looked over at her. I definitely recognized her now, she was very familiar. But the cute kid she was talking about had died a long time ago.

"He doesn't exist anymore." I glared at her, making her wince a little bit. Her eyes were sad as she looked into my own cold, dark ones. I glanced up at the door as I heard someone approaching the room. Jeb opened the door, a clipboard and a ton of papers in hand. I glared murderously at him as he walked past and gave them to the lady. Her name was Ann Walker…

"I want continuous progress reports from you." He hissed into her ear but she didn't react.

"Yes, sir." She stated and Jeb glared evilly at me as he walked out of the room. Walker locked the door as he walked out. I really wanted to sit down again, relieve the dizziness that threatened to take me over. I leaned a shoulder against the wall and kept my eyes on Walker as she scanned over the papers.

"What does he want this time?" I growled and she glanced up at me.

"Nothing, it's unimportant right now. I need to check you over and make sure you're really ok." Walker said and opened the door. My heart instantly picked up speed as I stood up straight again and watched Walker very closely. Nothing was a red flag in my mind yet but I kept watching her.

"Please relax, Fang." She stopped in front of me, sensing and seeing my extreme tension. I stood over a foot taller than her but was a lot thinner. You could put two of me together and that would just barely be the width of Walker. "I know you're nervous, but what else have you got to lose?"

She was right about that. I didn't have anything else to lose at the moment. I loosened up a tiny bit but not much. She reached out, her hand just a few inches from my shoulder. I instinctively flinched but I held it back so it was tiny. Walker put her hand on my shoulder and my breath caught. Her hand was soft and calm, almost loving. I waited to see what would happen next as she reached for her stethoscope.

"This may be cold." She said and the phrase was so familiar. She'd say that to me every time I went to her doctor's office. She placed the stethoscope on my chest and out of habit, I took a deep breath. She smiled a little bit as she noticed it. She nodded and put the stethoscope down. I jumped a little as she moved to go around me but I bit it back, remaining tense. Her hand felt along my left wing and I slightly leaned away from the light touch instinctively. She looked down at my cut on my side and I held my breath as she studied it.

"Did Jeb cut you?" She asked, looking up at me.

"No, a…friend he mutated did." I bit my lip and she nodded.

"We'll need to clean that so it heals well." She sighed and I didn't respond. I watched as she turned around to face me in front and she shook her head. "He's a monster."

"Yeah." I said, continuing to watch her closely.

"You're too thin, Fang. When was the last time you ate anything?" She asked, concern showing in her eyes. I felt my stomach gnawing at me again then.

"Um…5 days ago." I said and she shook her head. She reached for me again and I took a step back automatically. She pulled her hand back, looking at me. I sighed and she nodded, putting her hand down.

"We'll fix that, don't worry." She said and I nodded. Maybe this time I could trust her?


	20. Chapter 20

…_**20…**_

"_**There **_isn't much I can do for you at the moment, Fang. It's the end of the day, I legally have to leave; Jeb's company rules." She sighed but I didn't move or do anything. I continued my long and cold stare, making extra sure she didn't try anything. She backed out of the cage, locking the door and then flicked out the lights.

"If you were really trying to help, you'd quit your job, and put an end to this misery." I growled evilly at her and she sighed, and closed the door behind her. I turned and punched the wall of my cage then as hard as I could. I had had it here! No one even bat an eye lash at my predicaments. I was starving in a cage and forced to undergo scientific tests for pointless research, shouldn't this be illegal?

Jeb had paid a lot of money to get me here, technically by law Jeb was allowed to keep me here and do this. But only because he bribed them. He gave them over 10 billion dollars in cash so that he could do this whenever he wanted. He told them that he only wanted to do medical research on his patients…he's already killed hundreds.

"I'll kill him." I growled to myself. "I'll kill him; avenge all of those he's killed."

I slowly sat down in the corner of my cage and closed my eyes. How I wanted to be back home, back with my family, I thought they loved me. It was all a lie though, they never loved me. I'd kill them too if I got the chance. While they were out partying every night, eating fancy foods, laughing with wealthy business men on a cruise, I was here. I was starving in a dark cage in a dark room, subjected to inhumane torture, and watching my friends die…

…

"_**We've **_got to find him!" Iggy yelled as we paced around the forest. We had taken a rest break, we were still on our way to the city/town but we all agreed that a ten minute rest break was a good idea.

"We will find him! Don't worry about it." I said and then crouched down to Gazzy's level. I had sensed in the air that something was wrong. He wasn't acting like the sweet Gasman I knew. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Gazzy, where did she take Fang." I said sternly. He looked at me blankly and I frowned. Gazzy's face lit up into a grin, him glaring into my eyes.

"You'll never find him. He'll be dead by the time you do." He growled and I glared at him. I had thought so. This wasn't Gazzy…it was his clone.

…

_**The **_next morning, I woke up suddenly to the lights being switched on and the door slamming. I stood up to see Jeb dragging two cages towards my cage. I instantly recognized the two individuals and instantly glared murderously at them. It was Gazzy and Nudge; the two people who got me caught. Jeb shoved them both into my cage and instantly slammed the door shut, locking it. I stayed to the farthest part of the cage as Nudge and Gazzy climbed out of their cages. They were both scared and looked like they had been here for as long as I had. I growled at them and Nudge looked over at me terrified.

"Who are you?" She whispered and I continued my glare. She had tricked me, gotten me trapped here in the first place. She knew who I was yet had the audacity to act like she didn't.

"Evil punk." I hissed at her and walked closer. She cringed away but I kept coming closer. She fell over the cage and scooted into the corner of the cage. I grabbed her throat and hoisted her into the air, her grabbing at my wrist.

"Please, I don't know what's going on, please!" She begged, tears streaming down her face. All of a sudden, Walker walked into the room and instantly began to panic as she saw me. She opened the door and walked into the cage, locking it behind her.

"Fang, no!" she cried out as I glared into Nudges terrified eyes. "She didn't do it!"

"Please, put her down!" Gazzy cried as he tried to grab at my arm. I flashed a glance over to Walker who continued to yell at me to release Nudge. I looked over at Nudge and she looked at me, begging with her eyes. I growled and finally let her go. She fell to the ground gasping as I walked back to the corner of the cage, looking away from them all. Walker instantly ran to check on them, then stood up, walking over to me.

"They didn't do this to you, Fang, Jeb did! He cloned them, can't you see that?" She yelled and I flashed a murderous glare towards her. She stopped talking and just shook her head, walking back to the others.

"Everyone is evil in my book, Walker." I spat her name. She looked over at me as I stood there. "So excuse me for trying to live."

…

_**Gazzy **_flew away, leaving us in the forest alone. We were lost now; we had no idea how far Gazzy had led us away from Fang. We decided to get a high view. We flew around, trying to pinpoint our location on a map. I found that we had been flying in the opposite direction this whole time. I looked over at Iggy who was cursing now.

"Calm down, don't worry. We'll find him." I said and put the map away. The place Fang was most likely brought to, was in California. That was over 8 hours away from where we were. I sighed and rubbed my forehead. Iggy and I were both starving; we hadn't eaten anything in at least 2 days. We were miles away from Fang; an 8 hour flight. We could either start flying now or we could find that city/town and rest up, eat, and have more energy.

"Do you want to go get food? Or start flying?" I asked Iggy who groaned.

"Food." He finally said and I nodded. We started flying towards that way.

…

_**I **_pulled as hard as I could against the noose tightly around my neck. Jeb had decided to take back control of me and had fired Walker. He hauled me into a different room where he put restraints onto my ankles and wrists. He took the noose off my neck finally and I growled at him.

"You'll stay here now." He said and turned out the light. The temperature instantly started dropping. The room was a make shift freezer like thing, when the lights were on it warmed everything up. Turn them off, and it gets freezing cold. I was already starting to shiver.

"Good night, Fang." Jeb laughed and slammed the door. I leaned my head back against the wall. The restraints were loose enough for me to lie down on the ground but that was it. I curled into a ball on the ground, trying to conserve warmth. Tonight would be hell…


	21. Chapter 21

…_**21…**_

_**As **_the days dragged by, it didn't seem that we were getting any closer to finding Fang. We may have even been flying further away from him but we didn't know. Neither of us could read our map very well and we continued getting ourselves lost. We were always starving since we were mainly focusing on finding Fang, cold and wet from the constant rainy weather, and exhausted from flying for so long.

"This is pointless!" Iggy yelled, kicking a tree. We had stopped for the night and now everything had gotten to us. "What happened to the world!?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked him as he sat on the ground by the base of the tree he kicked.

"We were normal! Normal people with awesome lives and the ability to have a great future. Then Jeb comes along and steals it all away and now here we are. We have _wings_, Max!"

"I understand how angry you are, and I'm sure Fang feels the same way. He's probably already come up with an escape plan." I tried to reassure Iggy but it didn't seem to be working.

"You say the condition Fang was in when we found him last. Who says he's not that way now?" Iggy asked, tears now beginning to roll down his cheeks. "I just want it all to go away."

"I know how you feel, Ig. Trust me; we'll get back at Jeb for this." I said, sitting down next to him. I rubbed his thin shoulder as he cried. I rubbed his back the whole time we sat there. If he didn't have me here, if I didn't have him here, we both would have died a long time ago.

…

_**I **_hated life. I hated people. I hated everything going on at this point. Max and Iggy had died, Nudge and Gazzy had died, Jeb continued to provoke me as well. By this time, I feared nearly everything. The jingle of keys as Jeb unlocked the doors, the flick of the lights turning on, the grinding sounds of cage doors being hauled open, the screams of those who were tortured. Walker had continued to show up even though she now had a much lower job now than she did before. It was her job to make sure I didn't die.

It had now been a year since my family had brought me here, left me here to die. I had by now lost all hope, all life. Nothing would ever be happy again, I would die in here. If not now, then very soon. I had given up a long time ago; I'm not sure why I'm still here.

"Fang?" Walkers voice leaked into my cage and I looked up at her, hatred and anger showing clear in my black eyes. She had since been used to it. She opened my door and I instantly stood up. My frail form vibrated from cold as well as fear as she slowly walked towards me.

"I'm gonna get you out of here, Fang. I don't care if I lose my job or even my life, I'm gonna save you." She said and held out her hand. I only glared murderously at her. How dare she even attempt to get my trust. I had seen the horrors she had done to all the other experiments in the room. But then again, what did I have left to lose? If she killed me, I'd be put out of my misery. I looked at her hand outstretched towards me. My ankles and wrist were still cuffed to the wall with chains, I couldn't move. She was waiting for me to give her the signal, then she'd help.

"Please hurry, Fang." She said and I looked up at her again. I looked back towards the ground and slowly sat down, leaning against the wall.

"If you're gonna kill me, do it now." I muttered and then blacked out.


	22. Chapter 22

…_**22…**_

_**I **_woke up in a car, my wrist cuffed to the door handle. I panicked and looked around desperately and recognized Walker driving.

"I'm glad you're awake, Fang. We're nearly home." She said and I pulled at the cuffs.

"Why did you cuff me?"

"So you don't try and fly away, remember, I'm here to take care of you." She cooed and I shuddered. I looked out the window and out towards the mountains as the sun set behind them. I wonder where Max and Iggy are and if they're safe. I'd never forgive myself if something awful happened to them. We pulled into a driveway and Walker got out. She opened my door and pulled me out along with it. She unlocked the cuffs but then locked them onto her own wrist so I was attached to her. Hundreds of plans flashed through my mind just then. I could escape now if I wanted to, but something stopped me. It was the smell of food wafting from her house. I promised myself I'd eat and recover some and then I'd get out of here. If anything seems to go wrong at all, I'll book it sooner.

We walked in and Walker removed the cuffs all together. I instantly kept my distance from everyone here. She led me upstairs and shoved me into a room, locking the door. I flicked on the light and looked down at the large plate of food sitting on the bed. I walked over to it and picked it up, sitting on the bed. I wolfed down every bit and licked the plate clean. I then lay down in the bed and tried to think.

"What is she doing?" I muttered to myself. If things stayed like this for a while, I'd stay and take advantage of it. But right now I couldn't keep my eyes open. Being full and exhausted was dragging me under. I got under the warm covers and immediately fell asleep.

…

_**The **_hotel we had found in the town was a life saver. Iggy and I instantly booked a room and ordered room service. We were starving and exhausted, a hotel with food was too good to be true. And right now we were sitting on the two beds, our eyes barely open. Actually mine were barely open, Iggy was already passed out. I sighed and pulled the covers over my head.

…

_**I **_shook the water from my stringy and _clean _hair. A shower felt amazing and now I was putting on my clean clothes. Walker seemed to be proving that she could be trusted but I was still very cautious. She had stolen me from the school, Jeb would be back. It had been a week since Walker had brought me here. I felt _sooo _much better. I could eat anything I wanted whenever I wanted, had clean clothes, and a bed. I was happy but I kept the bonding with Walker to a minimum. She wanted so badly for me to trust her but it wasn't happening. She'd try to hug me sometimes but I'd step away from her and make sure she was at least 3 feet from me. She was still one of them in my book.

I was constantly worried about Max and Iggy though. Where were they? Were they safe? I really wanted to see them again but Walker never let me get out of the house. That was one bad thing here, she didn't let me outside. I was growing increasingly restless, my bird DNA making me want to go out flying for hours. Also Walker tried to give me vaccines almost every day, saying that I needed to have them for my health. We'd spend hours arguing but I'd still eventually win. She's one of them. I am NOT having one of them inject me with anything, be it healthy or not.

…

_**Eventually **_my fears ended up coming true. It was in the middle of the week. Walker was asleep for the night; I was sitting up in bed listening to the steady humming of an engine coming closer and closer. It finally stopped by the house and I panicked as I looked out the barred window. It was Jeb. He was back. And he also had a gun. I instantly ran out of the room and headed to the back door. It was locked but I'd stand more of a chance here than upstairs trapped in a small room. I counted the seconds until Jeb kicked down the door. I crouched down, the shadows hiding me. He stood there, looking around.

"Walker!" He yelled and I flinched as he shot the gun into the ceiling. I looked down at the ground and grit my teeth and then scared myself. I couldn't see myself. I was invisible? Jeb must have fitted me with the new power before Walker got me out. Jeb ran up the stairs and I heard screams, the gun going off. I panicked. I leapt forward and out the busted down front door. I unfurled my wings and took off into the sky. But suddenly a sharp pain erupted in my left shoulder. I had heard Jeb's gun go off again.

"You won't be free for long! I'll find you!" Jeb yelled and I flew as hard and fast as I could out of the area. He had shot Walker but at least I was free at last. The bullet had only grazed me but I could see the blood dripping down my arm. I held my hand to it, trying to stop the bleeding. I'd stop in town and then hide out. I'd then go from there with my plan.


	23. Chapter 23

…_**23…**_

_**I **_now lay inside a cave deep in the mountains completely exhausted. I couldn't fly any longer; I just didn't have the strength or energy. I was on the verge of passing out as I lay against the cold and hard stone wall behind me. I desperately wanted to get up and keep moving, find my way back to Dr. Martinez's, but I was lost.

…

I woke up some time later feeling a tiny bit better. I stood up slowly and walked to the edge of the cave entrance. I sighed and looked out at the steady rain. I could fly through it but then risked hypothermia.

"Max, where are you?" I sighed deeply and sat back down. If nothing happened soon, I'd die here.

…

_**Max, where are you? **_I froze as those words rang in my head. I grabbed Iggys arm and waited for a few seconds.

"Did you hear that?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"What was it?"

"I swear I just heard Fang asking where I was, only it was in my head." I explained.

"I think you're just tired." Iggy said and I frowned. I was sure I had heard it.

_**Fang? **_I attentively thought and then waited for a few seconds.

_**I've gone insane. **_I heard Fangs voice reply back. I jumped and Iggy froze.

"What is with you?" He demanded and I froze.

"I can hear and send Fang's thoughts." I said and he just stood there, a blank expression on his face.

"Ok." He said and shook his head. I frowned.

"No, I'm serious, Iggy!" I said and he only sat down by a tree.

"Awesome, ask him where he is."

_**Fang? Where are you? **_I thought and then waited.

_**In a cave near a city. **_

_**Which city?**_

_**I don't know, I just escaped Walkers.**_

_**Walkers? The doctor?**_

_**Yeah.**_

_**Wow. **_I thought and tried to think things through. Fang's doctor and my doctor sometimes was Anne Walker. She was a kind person but to hear that from Fang was terrifying. He had escaped from her? Was she one of them now?

_**Stay where you are, we're on our way. **_I thought and then turned to Iggy.

"He's in a cave near here. We're gonna find him." I said and Iggy stood up.

"We better get moving then." He said and I jumped into the air, unfurling my wings. Hold on, Fang. We're on our way, just please hold on…

…

"Sir, Fang is alive." The whitecoat said as he walked into my office. So, Fang was a fighter. I'd have to put an end to that. Fang had caused me so many problems a while back, I wanted my revenge. The death of my son would be avenged. Nothing would stop me.

"Send a group out to get him. Get him to a stable point and then bring him to me." I ordered and the whitecoat nodded. I looked back towards the computer screen.

…


	24. Chapter 24

…_**24…**_

_**I **_saw them coming for me that cold night. I was woken up by their screeches and noisy wings. I sat up and glared as they soared towards me. It was too late to try and hide, but I could still try to fight even in the condition I'm in. I stood up and braced for the attack, there were at least ten different flyboys; winged mechanical Erasers. I jumped out of the cave and unfurled my wings, streaking straight towards them. I had had enough of them; I'd either take them out now or die trying. I am not going back to Jeb.

"Come on guys!" I yelled and they all looked over at me, their red mechanical eyes tracking my every movement. They dashed towards me.

…

_**Iggy **_and I flew as fast as we could towards the area I knew Fang was in. When his thoughts reached me, I had a sudden urge to fly this way; I knew that it was Fang. We flew through the icy wind and the pouring rain. I had a bad feeling that Fang was in trouble again and if we didn't get there soon, something bad would happen.

"Iggy, you holding up?" I asked him and he nodded. I sighed and continued to fly. When we found Fang, we'd head back to Valencia's and hide out until we all healed up. Iggy and I were starving out here and the weather wasn't helping much.

"But how much longer is it? I can't feel my wings anymore." Iggy said and I agreed with him. It was freezing cold outside.

"I don't know, Ig. Let me know if you can't go on anymore." I said and he nodded, gritting his teeth.

…

_**I **_slammed my fist straight into the flyboys metal skull, cracking it. The flyboy only flew back up and slammed its own fist into my side. I nearly doubled over but I instead kicked it right in the crotch, it crumpling and falling out of the sky. I watched it fall before another flyboy grabbed me. I saw the syringe in its hand and I instantly tried to break free. I nailed it in the chest with my foot and it let go. I whirled around and kicked my heel straight into its forehead. A large dent now lay between its eyes. It still flew towards me and I streaked away. I flew as fast as I could straight down, all 9 flyboys fallowing me. I snapped out my wings and flew back up, two of the flyboys crashing into the trees below. I grabbed another flyboy and threw it into the rocky side of the mountain next to me.

"You must come with us." They all droned. "Or die."

"I'm gonna die if I go with you." I growled and a flyboy suddenly grabbed my legs. I couldn't hold us both up so I folded in my wings and started to drop. I unfurled my wings and the force shook my leg free of the flyboy. Suddenly, a huge force ran into me, making me slam into the trees. I caught myself on a branch but my ribs were so busted now. I tried to haul myself back up but all the flyboys came crashing into the tree after me. I fell to the ground, the flyboys all surrounding me.

…

"_**Max**_, I can hear them." Iggy suddenly said and I listened carefully. I then shot straight down into the trees as fast as I could. Iggy was trailing behind me.

"Fang!" I yelled and crashed through the trees, landing on top of a flyboy thing. I looked around at the others and Iggy landed next to me. Fang was in the middle, trying to hold his own. A flyboy grabbed his arm and wrenched it behind his back.

"Get off of him!" I yelled and kicked the flyboy in the neck, caving in its shoulder area. It let go but then punch me in the gut, then elbowing my neck. I fell but I grabbed its leg, yanking it to the ground as well. Iggy was back to back with Fang as they both tried to fend the flyboys off. But I could hear the droning sounds of more flyboys coming in. We wouldn't be able to fend them all off. I jumped back up and ran to Fang and Iggy's side. We all looked at each other as the flyboys all poured into the trees and surrounded us.

"It will be ok, guys. We'll get out of here soon enough." I said and watched as the leader of the flyboys walked over and bashed my head with the butt of his gun, knocking me out cold.

…

_**We **_woke up in a cage again only this one contained all three of us. It was a large plexiglass cage at least. I looked around at Iggy and Fang. Iggy was just starting to come too, but Fang remained out cold. I sat next to them and sighed. We were trapped together again. I felt Fang shift just then, trying to sit up. I put a hand on his shoulder and he tensed suddenly, looking up at me.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked him and he only looked away from me and around the room.

"Jeb has us again." He groaned and leaned against the wall behind us. I nodded.

"Yes." I said and he shook his head, putting it in his hands.

"I'm gonna kill him." He murmured and I only looked at him. He was beaten up and exhausted. We all needed to rest and heal desperately, but Jeb wouldn't allow that here. I jumped as the door suddenly opened and Jeb walked through along with Walker. Jeb pushed her into a chair and then looked into the cage at us.

"How dare you take him, I can't believe you." Jeb fumed and Walker only looked at us. She had fear in her eyes but it wasn't for herself. It was fear for us, for our lives.

"I was trying to protect him, Jeb. You'll kill all three of them if you keep them here."

"I know what I'm doing, I am your boss." Jeb growled and paced back and forth. "You're fired."

"You're making a mistake,"

"Get out of here before I call security." Jeb said and Walker only looked at us. She sighed and looked away, standing up and walking out the door. We were all standing by this point. Jeb glared in at us and I only glared back. If he so much as laid a finger on Fang again, I'd kill him.


	25. Chapter 25

…_**25…**_

_**Everything **_was a blur…bright lights everywhere…the hospital antiseptic smell. I'd wake up occasionally but then slip away again a short time later. I had no idea where Fang or Iggy had gone, I barely recognized anyone. I felt ready to die but something always kept me going. I don't know if it was the faint glimmer of hope to escape or if Jeb simply wasn't letting me die. But now I knew how Fang must have felt. No one cared about us, we were only test subjects here, we were at the mercy of Jeb.

…

I now stood outside in the arena, a chain around my ankle. I felt so much better actually, like I wasn't empty and I had some energy. I felt normal, despite the place I was in. Jeb must have stabilized me thank god. I looked around at the barren arena. There was nothing but grass and a few buildings but they were beyond my reach. There was a wired dome over top the arena so we couldn't get out, even though freedom was so tantalizingly close. The sky was dark, full of rain clouds. The light breeze ruffled the long grass and the trees outside the arena. I sighed and sat down, leaning against the wall of the arena. I suddenly caught glimpse of someone else in the arena just then, someone familiar.

"Fang!" I called out and stood up, moving towards him. He was standing with his back to me not more than 30 feet away from me. As I got closer, I saw that he was also chained. He turned around and his face lit up for a split second. He walked over to me and I instantly hugged him as tightly as I could. He hugged me back and we just stood there for a few minutes like that. I almost never saw him now, he was always with Jeb and experiencing unthinkable things. When we finally did let go, I looked him over. He checked over me to make sure I wasn't badly hurt. We both were underweight, scratched up, and exhausted. His overlong black hair hung over and into his dark eyes, his dark clothing worn. My own hair hadn't grown much at all but was getting to the point where it was annoying.

"Where's Iggy?" I asked, breaking the silence. Fang only looked up at me. His eyes were sad but also distant. I waited for his response even though I dreaded it.

"As long as we're in here, we won't be seeing Iggy." He said and I paused. "Jeb sold him to another school."

"No, there's more of these places out there?" I said, shock hitting me like a ton of bricks.

"Yeah, at least 100." Fang said, his voice drifting off as he looked away from me. I looked down at the ground, the knee high grass lightly brushing against my legs as the breeze blew.

"We'll get him back. We have to." I said and Fang hardly responded. "We'll break out, destroy this place, and then destroy those other schools."

"You can try if you want, but if we ever do get out of here, Jeb's gonna be the first to die." Fang looked up at me, his eyes full of hatred. "He killed Angel."

"Angel?" I asked and he sighed.

"She was a 6 year old here that I met that first month. We became friends instantly and I felt like I had to protect her. Only a few months later, she starved to death." Fang's face was grim.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I said and he shook his head.

"Just help me kill Jeb." He sat down and leaned against the wall of the arena. I sat down next to him and leaned my head on his thin shoulder. I looked down at the chain around each of our ankles and pulled at it.

"I've already tried." Fang said, closing his eyes. "It's no use." I looked over at him and frowned. The Fang I had come to know years ago was no longer there. I had had a major crush on him and still kinda do, but where did he go?

"What did he do to you, Fang?" I asked and he didn't respond. I waited a few minutes, the only sound being the wind rustling through the trees behind us.

"Irreversible things." Fang finally said and I only leaned against the arena wall. Fang was broken, Jeb had finally gotten to him. "He's evil, Max."

"I know." I said but I was in a trance. All the things Jeb had done to us were zipping through my mind. I finally now understood why Fang was so worn out; he had been the main target of Jeb's. I heard the thunder beginning to start and a flash of lightning made me jump slightly. I inched closer to Fang; the temperature was starting to drop rapidly. And then the rain started to fall. I shivered and leaned my head onto Fang's shoulder. I hated this so much, it was enough to make someone think of suicide.

"The next time Jeb comes out are you gonna kill him?" I asked and looked up at Fang. His eyes were open and were looking across the arena. The rain had changed into a downpour now. All we could do was huddle together and hope it ended soon. Water dripped off Fang's stringy hair and onto his neck.

"We might be able to reach that building." He pointed to it and looked down at me. I nodded as I looked at the dry area under the roof. We stood up and quickly headed over to the building. I jumped inside and shivered, the water pooling under me. I looked around and frowned as Fang remained just outside the building. His chain wasn't long enough, he couldn't reach it. He was sitting against the buildings wall, his eyes closed again. I walked back out and sat next to him, huddling close.

"Jeb made sure I couldn't reach it." Fang murmured, the cold making his voice a bit rushed. I nodded and closed my eyes, listening to the rain drumming on the roof of the building.

"He is evil like that." I sighed and we both shivered as a breeze blew across the arena, making all the grass whip around. Hopefully we could try and sleep in this weather, but since we both only had jeans and a t-shirt on, the cold seemed to be winning.

…

_**I **_woke up some time later, the rain had stopped at least but the sun stayed hidden behind clouds. I shivered and looked around. The grass was slightly flattened by the downpour but was already beginning to dry. I looked down at Max as she leaned against me, still fast asleep. A sudden bang though made me instantly look up at the main doors to the arena. Max was awake and I was already standing. Jeb was walking towards us, a grin on his face. I held back the urge to go choke him but I knew that my chain wouldn't let me reach him. He walked past me and turned to look at me.

"Such a lovely morning, don't you think?" He asked as he looked around. My fists curled at my sides and Jeb looked down at Max, who was slowly standing up now.

"You'll be staying out here for now on; I have more important experiments inside." He said and I slugged him across the nose. He jumped back, holding his bloody nose. I growled and lunged for him, tackling him to the ground. He shoved me off but Max grabbed him then, holding him down.

"If you know what's good for you, you'd let me go!" Jeb yelled and I looked over to the window of the arena wall by the doors. A sniper stood in the window, aiming right at me. I growled and let him go, Max did also.

"Get out of here, Jeb!" I spat. "But don't think we're through." I yelled and he walked towards the doors laughing loudly.

"Oh, yes we are Fang. This is the last you'll see of me." He said and slammed the door shut. I yelled and kicked the wall of the building. Max only stood there as she thought.

"We have to get out of here, now." She said and I nodded. If Jeb was telling the truth, we were in severe trouble. We would be stuck out here, doomed to die of starvation. My stomach was already gnawing at me terribly. I looked around and spotted the base of the chain I was attached to. I ran up to it and looked it over. It was basically a post in the ground with the chain welded to it. Even if we broke free, the chain would still be attached to us. Max walked up next to me and sat down.

"I suggest we think things over before we start anything crazy." She said and I nodded, leaning back so I lay on my back in the grass. The long grass sort of hid me as it bent down on top of me. I sighed deeply and looked up at the roof of the arena.

"We don't have time to think things through very well." I said and Max lay down next to me.

"Don't worry, we'll get out of here. Then we'll destroy this place." She said and I didn't say anything. All I could do was hope that something positive happened and we got out of here before hunger killed us.


	26. Chapter 26

…_26…_

_The _rain chilled us, the sun drained, and all the weather in-between killed us. We had been in here for about 3 days now, I had since broken free of my chain but Max was still stuck. There was nothing I could do and that infuriated me. Jeb never came to check on us anymore, I didn't have a chance to jump him. Hunger had set in and my stomach felt like it was going to eat itself, it was a horrible feeling, starving to death. Max mainly slept inside the small building closest to her, but I spent my time flying around and searching for a way out. My nonstop growling innards never gave me a break either.

"Fang?" Max's voice called out as I coasted around the arena. I looked down at her as she stood on top of the building. I turned around and flew down towards her, back beating my wings so I could land neatly beside her.

"Hey." I said and looked behind me at the setting sun. It was the end of a third day, things were only getting worse.

"Where did Jeb go?" Max asked and I looked back at her. The light breeze blew through the arena, making the grass ripple below us.

"I don't know." I sighed and she just looked off into the distance, towards the mountains with the sun setting behind them.

"We're not gonna get out of here are we?" She said and sighed deeply, sitting down next to me. I sat down next to her and rubbed her shoulder.

"We will, I'm sure that help is already on the way." I tried to reassure her but neither of us bought my story. She leaned into my shoulder and started crying, me hugging her and stroking her hair. She cried silently into my shoulder for a while, me watching the last of the sun slip behind the mountains. It would be a cold night.

…

"_Sir, _Max and Fang are taking up the arena space." A whitecoat walked up to me and stated angrily. "I need that space for training!"

"I understand, I'll move them to another cell, don't worry." I stood up and grabbed the catch pole and a syringe. I'd get Fang first and then get Max.

"They shouldn't be too much of a problem, they both haven't eaten in a while."

"Good, please accompany me out there in case things get out of hand." I said and he nodded, following me towards the doors of the arena. It was dark outside, I'd have to be careful. Fang and Max could see ten times better than we could out here, and Fang was free. We walked outside, the moon shining brightly overhead. The doors shut with a loud bang and I could faintly see Max standing up. I motioned up to the window near the doors and suddenly the arena lights flicked on. The whole area mainly long grass and a few old buildings but I couldn't see Fang anywhere.

"Look out!" The whitecoat said but it was already too late. Fang barreled into me from above, feet first. He knocked me to the ground and then leaped back up, lunging for me. His wings were held out wide.

"Fang!" I could hear Max screaming but her chain held her back.

"You!" the whitecoat yelled and hooked the catch pole coil around Fang's neck right as he jumped for me. He was yanked back but whirled around, smashing his arm onto the pole, snapping it in half. The whitecoat took out the syringe, the catch pole coil still dangling around Fangs neck. Fang lunged for me and I tried to kick him away.

"You're gonna die Jeb!" Fang growled and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, dragging me up into the sky. His wings beat hard and fast to cope with the extra weight but he managed just fine. He hauled me into the air and then up to the top of the arena roof where support beams fused the roof. He dropped me and I managed to grab a support beam, him landing on one across from me with perfect balance and aim. I clung to the beam for dear life, literally.

"If you kill me, you die too." I snapped at him but he only glared at me murderously.

"I'm not gonna kill you, the elements will." Fang growled and dropped off the beam, unfurling his wings. He flew full throttle right on top of the whitecoat and punched his lights out. He broke the syringe on the ground and looked back up at me. I hauled myself onto the beam so that I was sitting on it. I glared as he walked back over to Max who instantly hugged him. His wings folded up neatly against his spine.

"You can't leave me here! The whitecoats are gonna help!" I yelled at him but he didn't respond. And then I realized what I had done. My plan was to abandon this place, leave Fang and Max to die here, so I had fired all of my whitecoats ahead of time. No one would be coming to help me.

"You can always just jump, end it all." I heard Fangs voice murmur behind me and I turned to see him flying up behind me, landing on the beam farthest from me. He held out his wings slightly, his eyes glaring into me.

"I'm not going to give you that satisfaction." I hissed and he only grinned, looking back down at Max. She was still chained but Fang seemed to have a plan to fix that. Everything was so quiet out here, no wind, no birds, not even the rustle of the trees. The only noise was a faint growling sound from Fang as his stomach growled loudly.

"You're just as doomed as I am, Fang. Either you starve or I kill you." I grinned and he only jumped off the beam, coasting down to Max. He didn't care at all, he'd probably forget I was here.

…

_Every _minute was tough. When you're as hungry as I am, you can't help but think about food. It had been another two days, 5 days in total since either of us ate anything. It was starting to get to us, the constant gnawing in my stomach was unbearable. At least Jeb had now gone without food for about two days, I'm sure that was driving him crazy. I stood up and stretched, my dusty black shirt riding up my stomach. I pulled it down and then jumped into the air, streaking towards Jeb. I ran right into his sleeping form, shoving him off the beam. I landed where he was, my wings out wide, my hand holding onto his arm. He was freaking out, swearing every cuss word in the book at me.

"Would you rather me let go?" I asked and he shut up right away. I hauled him back onto the beam and then pulled off his whitecoat, his cell phone and other technology falling out.

"No!" He yelled as he tried to catch his phone but it slipped right through his fingers.

"You're going to feel the same pain you caused us." I growled and threw down his coat. "It's called karma."

"I will kill you, don't think for a second I won't!" Jeb yelled but I ignored him. My main focus was on getting out of here and finally ending my extreme hunger. Both Max and I were now beginning to have more ribs show every day. I heard Jeb yell and suddenly, a huge weight hit my back, right between my wings. I panicked and for a split second barrel rolled, knocking Jeb off my back. He was falling now but I shot down and grabbed his arm, dragging him back up.

"You aren't getting out that easy." I growled and tossed him onto the roof of the tallest building. I coasted back around and carefully landed next to Max.

"How do we get this chain off?" She asked and I looked at the metal. It was identical to my chain.

"You have to bang it off, break it." I said and she picked up a good sized rock. "That'll do." I said and she started to bang it on the chain.

"No, what are you doing?" Jeb yelled. "Those were expensive!"

"They're only aluminum, Jeb. That's pretty soft metal for some chains, don't you think?"

"They are reinforced! Don't break them!" He jumped off the roof and hit the ground hard, but he rolled, absorbing much of the impact. He ran towards us but I stood fast. Just a little closer, and…BANG. I kicked a roundhouse kick straight into his chin, snapping his head back, and knocking him out cold.

"That'll shut him up. Did he have a key in his coat?" Max asked, finally snapping the chain. She stood up next to me. I looked over at the coat lying on the ground and picked it up. I shook everything out of its pockets but no key fell out.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Max sat down in the grass. I sighed, sitting down next to her.

"We'll figure it out. Don't worry."

"I just want to eat 100 burgers." Max said and I nodded. The thought of burgers made my stomach growl loudly again, I bit my lip.

"We will. Jeb will die in here, and then we'll finally be free."


End file.
